Siblings 3
by IHeartJensen
Summary: Dean, Memphis, and Sam are back on the hunt. This time trying to find the thing that killed John while trying maintaining their sanity.
1. Not Now

**Discliamer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: That's right peeps, I brought it back! I hope you like it  
**

**Supernatural**

**Siblings 3**

_Not. Now._

"I said shut up! Memphis yelled.

Memphis, you have to…"

"I don't have to do anything, Sam! Listen, I didn't ask you two to come! I don't need your help!"

"Screw that! You were almost killed tonight being so reckless!" Dean yelled.

"So what? I don't care! God, I wouldn't have let you guys come if I knew you were going to bust my balls about the way I hunt."

Memphis grabbed her keys and stormed out of the motel room. Sam sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Dean turned and punched the wall.

"Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?"

Sam chuckled bitterly, "Because…she's Memphis." He took a deep breath, "I'm going to call Kristina to say goodnight to the kids. Are you going to call Cassie?"

"I'll get to it." Dean waved it off.

He wasn't really in the mood to call Cassie and hear her bitch about how stupid he was for going hunting again. Truth was, he loved every second of their first hunt together again and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Sam walked outside the motel and dialed his home number. Tucker answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tuck, it's Daddy."

"Daddy! Daddy's on the phone! Daddy, where are you? When are you coming home?"

"I'm going to come home in about a week or so, I promise. Are you being good to your sister and Mom?"

"Yes sir, I even helped mommy go shopping!"

"That's good Tuck…" Sam was close to tears, "Is Mary still up?"

"No, Mommy just got her to go to sleep. Mary really misses you. I do too. Mommy wants to talk to you now and I have to go to bed. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Tucker." There was a pause before Kristina got on the phone.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kristina. We just finished out first hunt. Missouri couldn't give us much information on the thing that killed Dad but she did tell us its bad and its close."

"So you're looking for it?"

"Memphis, is finding a trail and we're working hunting jobs in between."

"And when do you plan on seeing your children in this little escapade?"

Sam sighed, "I'm coming home for a little while in about a week."

"Will she be here too?"

"If by "she" you mean my sister, no she won't. She and Dean will go on a hunt, if there is one, by themselves and then come pick me up when they finish."

"How long do you plan on doing this, Sam?"

"Until I find and kill the thing that murdered my father. It's better than nothing, isn't it?"

"I suppose you're right. I'm just worried…I love you Sam."

"I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow."

Memphis was stuffed in a tiny phone booth because she left her cell on her bed.

"J.C., it's me."

He laughed, "I figured you'd be calling me soon. Which brother is it?"

"Both, we just can't agree on anything."

"You've changed Memphis, you all have. You all just have to get used to the new siblings."

"The sad thing is, I don't think we've changed I just think we're not used to being together in such close quarters again. You know, being with each other 24/7."

"I know this isn't a good time Memphis, but I have to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"You know Sandy, the girl I'm seeing?"

Memphis felt a pang of jealousy, "Yeah."

"She's pregnant…and we're getting married in two weeks at the local church."

Memphis hung up the phone and got back in her car. She had run into J.C. again about a year ago. They had a small fling again until she had to leave. No one knew they still kept in touch this time… except for John.

When she walked back into the motel she went straight for her bed.

"Mem…" Sam started.

"Not. Now." She said firmly.

"Your phone's been ringing for the past ten minutes."

Memphis moved her hand until she found it and just as she was going to turn it off, it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Memphis, don't do this. Talk to me, please."

"I'm happy for you." Memphis deadpanned.

"Bull…I'm doing the right thing here Memphis. You know I am."

"Bye J.C."

Memphis closed her phone and threw it against the wall. Dean managed to barley duck before it shattered on the wall behind him.

"What the…"

Sam cut him off, "You still talked to J.C.?"

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" Memphis mumbled into her pillow.

"Fine, by the way while you were…out, we found a new gig." Dean stated.

Automatically Memphis blinked back tears, sat up, and walked over to where Dean was sitting with her laptop where a few paranormal websites pulled up.

"How far?"


	2. I'm still me

** Disclaimer: i don'y own the supernatural characters  
**

** Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I also wanted to thank ash-rox for my next hunting idea!  
**

**Supernatural**

_I'm still me._

**MEMPHIS POV from now on.**

"And then Tucker drew a picture of me and put it up on the refrigerator and told Mary that Daddy is always with them. Then Mary…"

"Sam!" I yelled.

We had been driving for two and a half hours and Sam had not shut the hell up. It was driving Dean and me insane.

"As much as I love to hear stories of your children, I swear to god if I have to hear Tucker did this or Mary said that one more time I'm kicking you out of the car. Jeez, I think it was better when you used to be all mad and broody all the time."

Sam smiled, "Sorry, I didn't realize I was talking that much."

"As much as I love you kid, one more story and I'm going to kill myself!"

Before Sam could respond Dean hopped back in the driver's seat, "Alright, I got a Doritos, Cheetos, Fritos, and pretty much anything that ends in O's. I also got M&M's, Reese's, and Kit Kat bars for my chocolate loving siblings."

"You rock, bro!" I said grabbing the Reese's.

"Have you called Cassie yet, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Um…no, not yet. I'll do it next time we stop."

He revved up the engine and we hit the road. Sam cast a questioning glance at me but I just shrugged.

"Alright Dean, give me the low down one more time."

"Okay, in Denmark there have been ten murders within the last two weeks. All the victims have been found tied to a chair and pretty much eaten alive."

"By eaten you mean?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I mean toes, fingers, ears, noses, all have been devoured."

"That's pleasant." I said sarcastically.

"Yup, so we'll do some digging, talk to the cops, and see if there's any local folklore about stuff like this."

"Sounds good to me."

"So Mem… are you going to explain that phone call last night?" Sam asked smoothly.

I cast my eyes down at my journal, "I wasn't planning on it."

"Come on kid, what happened?"

I sighed, "J.C. is getting married cause the girl he was seeing got knocked up."

"So wait, how did you even start talking to him again?" Dean asked.

"I ran into him again in Philadelphia about a year or so ago and we got back into our routine…I actually took a month off from hunting."

Dean and Sam mocked gasped causing me to hit them both in the back of the head. Sam smiled and waved a hand for me to continue.

"Anyway…I was sitting in a diner one morning waiting for him to come and I heard some people talking about these murders that had taken place the past few weeks. I immediately felt guilty. Even if it wasn't supernatural I still felt like shit. That's when I realized if I took any more time off, people would die. I was the only Winchester left hunting so I had to get back." I took a pause because I felt the sadness piling up in my gut, "So I had to leave him…again. He made me promise we'd keep in touch this time, so we did."

"It's not fair that you didn't get to have a life, Memphis." Sam said sadly.

"Hey, what are you talking about? I have great life. Great car, great job, and great brothers. I'm doing just fine." I ruffled Sam's hair and went back to looking in my journal.

"So when's J.C.'s wedding?" Leave it to Dean.

"Two weeks."

At the next rest stop 200 miles away, Sam was in the bathroom, Dean was pumping gas, and I was sitting on the trunk of the Impala.

"Are you going to tell me why you won't call your wife?"

"Nope."

"Dean…come on."

"Just forget it, kid."

"Dean, you can talk to me you know that."

"No, I can't. Not like we used to. A lot's changed Memphis."

"I'm still me. I'm still the Memphis that used to come to you when I needed comfort. And I'm still the Memphis that you could always come to, to bitch about your women."

"You wouldn't understand."

I sighed and hopped off the hood of the car, "Yeah, you're probably right. What would I know about relationship problems right? Not like I've ever had a failed one. And what would I know about how my older brother feels, I mean he was only my best friend for… oh my whole life. But I wouldn't know a damn thing about what you're going through, right?"

I hopped in the backseat and opened up my laptop. Dean and Sam came in the car moments later.

"According to the map there's a motel about three miles east of here."

"I think I'm going to call home real fast."

Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed quickly. After talking to Kristina and his kids for a few minutes he hung up and smiled proudly.

Dean laughed, "Okay Sam, we can tell you want tell us a story so just say it."

Sam was like a balloon that just popped, "Tucker wrote a story in preschool all about how his daddy saves people like Superman and his Uncle is like Batman and his Aunt is like Wonder Woman. Kristina said it was really imaginative. He gets that from you Mem. You were always a good writer."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm a regular Dickens."

"He's write Memphis, you used to write all the time. You were always at the top of your English class."

"And you used to make up my bedtime stories, they were awesome." Sam said happily.

"Well, now I know if all the evil things in the world finally die I'll make a killing as a novelist." I said sarcastically.

"You could always write _and_ hunt, you know?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"No, I couldn't. Hunting is a full time gig. Now who's talking to the locals?"


	3. No, my car

** Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: I love you guys sooo much. YOU ALL ROCK!  
**

**Supernatural**

_No, my car…_

"What'd you get?" Dean asked as I walked through the motel room door.

"Turns out it's a run of the mill psycho. This guy Ted Tanner died about five years back which is also when the first set of murders began. Sammy, you think you can run a check on this guy. Maybe find out his background. The police were not anxious to share with me."

"Yeah, no problem." Sam turned to his computer and got to work.

"Okay I'll be back, the car was making a weird noise. I just want to check it out."

Dean jumped up, "My car was making a weird noise?"

"No, _my_ car was making a weird noise. I'll be outside."

"I'm not letting you touch that car without my supervision."

Dean grabbed his coat and followed me out the door. I opened the hood and peered inside.

"How's she look?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Just needs a few things tightened and she'll be fine."

"So um…I still haven't called Cassie." Dean put in.

I grabbed a wrench from the trunk and walked back to the hood, "Well, that's your choice."

"I just, don't want to right now."

I could tell he was trying to get me to take more of interest but I was playing by the rules. I was staying out of it.

"Your life, do what you want." I said nonchalantly.

"Damn it Memphis! When I actually want to talk to you, you act all distant."

"Alright Deany, I'll bite. Why don't you want to call Cassie?"

"No, forget about it now!"

Dean started to head back in the motel but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back so he was facing me.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Seriously, what's going on with you?"

Dean sighed and leaned against the car with me, "It started about two months into our second year of marriage."

"What started?"

"The fights, it was pretty bad. We would just scream and yell at each other."

"But I thought you two were so happy." I said in slight shock.

"We were but then I got the itch."

I nodded in understanding, "The hunting itch. I'm surprised you lasted that long."

"She started noticing that I was researching things and sending them to dad who I assumed was sending them to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Probably, I got a new job every freaking week from that man."

"Yeah, well we started to fight because I wanted to go on just a couple of hunts. Then…the worst fight happened about 6 months into the year."

"What happened then?"

Dean turned and smiled at me, "You broke your right arm and sprained your left ankle."

"Oh yeah! I remember, a damn possessed bitch through me out a window!"

"Yep, Dad called Sam and I and told us. I wanted to go help you but Cassie freaked out. She thought if I went I'd be sucked back into that life. After that, we just put on happy faces for everyone else but after a while I couldn't hide it from Sam anymore so he knows."

"You think she did it?" I asked knowing he knew what I was talking about.

He laughed, "Yeah, she probably sent them to your P.O. box. I left the number for her knowing she would send them eventually."

"My box is about three hours away. I could get them and you could get it over with."

Dean sighed, "Yeah, okay that works…Man; out of all the women I thought I'd be divorcing I didn't think Cassie would be one."

I put my arm around my big brother's shoulders and smiled, "Don't worry bro; you'll have one girl that's always a constant in your life."

Dean faked confusion, "Who?"

"Me, you big dork. Now, go help Sam and I'll go snatch your divorce papers."

Dean ruffled her hair and smirked, "You say that like it's the most casual thing in the world."

"Because to me, it's just another day in our whacked out life."

"I've missed you, kid."

"Right back at you, bro."

I shut the hood and hopped in the car. I had to muster up all my self control until after I saw the big envelope with Dean's name on it from a law firm. I lost it then. I grabbed the papers and got back in my car. I dialed her number and waited three rings till she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cassie, it's Memphis."

"Is Dean alright?"

I ignored her, "I'm fine, thank you. Now, I want all my brother's things sent to Lawrence Storage locker 547 under John Winchester. And by things I mean his hunting gear, clothes, and books."

"Dean doesn't have any hunting gear anymore and barley any books."

"Wow, you sure as hell didn't know your husband. Do you have a basement that you don't use?"

"We have an attic that's empty."

"Yeah right, go upstairs and take a look around and tell me what you see."

She huffed, "Hold on."

I could hear her walking upstairs and pull down a creaky door. Then I heard her gasp and I just laughed.

"Yeah, so like I said send all of that stuff to locker number 547. They won't question anything if you pack it all in boxes. And I swear to god, if any of that stuff goes "missing" I'll have a lawyer on your ass so fast it'll make your head spin."

"I can't believe this…"

"Believe it. Oh and if you ever go near my brother again I'll personally rearrange your face."

I hung up the phone and smiled happily. When I got back to the motel Sam was on the phone and Dean was eating. I sat down across from Dean and slid the papers across the table.

"Is it just me or is that phone stapled to his ear now a days?"

"Tucker called him to tell him that he wrote another story." He glanced at the envelope and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just…there was a little part of me that didn't want them to be there." He smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry Dean…" I looked at the table.

He reached across the table and tapped me on the side of my head, "Hey, don't you dare blame yourself. These were our problems not yours. I love you, kiddo."

"Ew, you're getting all mushy on me." Dean glared so I responded more nicely, "I love you too…butt munch."

Sam hung up the phone and smiled, "Tucker wrote another story this time it was about…"

"Sam, as much as I would love to hear another story of the Adventures of Tucker and Mary, did you find anything on Ted Tanner?"

"Ha ha, Mem. And yeah, you bet your ass I did."


	4. It's hard but I'm good

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews guys. I hope you guys like this one I worked hard on it.  
**

**Supernatural**

_It's hard…but I'm good._

"Okay, so this Ted guy, just a normal kid right? Right, but his dad? He was a complete whack job. He tied all his boys to chairs and then started torturing him. Ted was last so he watched all his brother's die. But before his dad got to him the police came and the dad quickly shot Ted then himself."

"Body?" Dean asked.

"Cremated."

"Wait, wait, wait, how is this guy torturing his victims if he's a spirit?"

"Possession, maybe?" Sam suggested.

"So not only do we have to exorcise it but find something it's attached to and burn it."

"Exactly. But the house was already bulldozed down."

"How about anything in the house, could you track any of it down?"

"Nope, it's all in some evidence warehouse. I couldn't even crack the three codes to get in their system."

I smiled, "Alright, then we'll just go get some help from my friend. Come on, his bar isn't that far away."

The drive to the roadhouse bar wasn't long but with all Sam and Dean's questions it felt like days.

"Guys! He's just a friend. Dad used to know him. This woman in Ellen, that was a good friend of dads, had a bar where hunters could go and relax, research, whatever they needed. She passed a couple of years ago. She didn't have any children so she gave the bar to Ash who spent practically his whole life there anyway. He's genius."

I got out of the car and walked up to the bar door with my brother's right behind me. I didn't bother knocking knowing that Ash would always be there.

"Ash! Ash? You around?" I called.

"I know that isn't Memphis Winchester, hunter extraordinaire! Because she's supposed to be out kicking evil's ass."

Ash came out of the back room where he lived and smiled when he saw me. I flew into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Ash, these are my brothers Dean and Sam."

"Oh right, nice to meet you guys. Let me tell you, your sister is a legend around here."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yep, she can kill anything anywhere. How you been Memphis? Last time I talked to you was the day before…"

"Yeah, I know. It's hard…but I'm good. Listen, I need your help with something. We need to hack into some files and I know you're best at that."

"That I am. Come in my office and I'll see what I can do for you."

I turned to Sam and Dean, "Guys make yourselves comfortable. The bar's open and the pool table's free. I'm going to go catch up with Ash."

"Nice!" Dean jumped over the bar already fixing himself a drink as I followed Ash in the back.

**DEAN'S POV**

"Come on," I whispered waving Sammy over.

"Dean! We can't eavesdrop."

"We can and we are."

We crouched over to the door and pressed our ears up against it.

**MEMPHIS' POV**

"Alright, now how are you really doing Memphis?"

"I told you Ash. I'm fine."

"I know you and your dad were close especially after your brothers left."

I sighed, "You know what I miss the most?"

"What?"

"After every hunt I'd call him up and tell him what happened and then he would just say, "You did good." And that's all I needed to hear to keep me going. Now it's like where do I go from here?"

"At least you're with your brothers now."

I laughed, "Yeah, right. One has a phone permanently attached to his ear and the other is going through a divorce. I didn't even know he was having problems with his wife till today. It sucks Ash. I just wish…"

"You wish what?"

"I wish that Dad was still alive, I wish Sam was still with his family, I wish Dean was actually happy, and I wish that I could just get on with my life."

"You will, Memphis. You always do. Now what are you looking for in these files?"

"Anything that belonged to the family Tanner."

"Only one thing in the warehouse and that's a knife."

"Thanks, Ash you're the best."

I walked out the door and saw Sam and Dean scrambling around the bar trying to find something to do. There was no doubt in my mind that they were eavesdropping.

"Alright guys let's go."

"Memphis, why don't you guys come back when you're done tonight? A bunch of the hunters will be here and a lot them couldn't make it to the funeral and they'd love to give you their condolences." Ash said as we headed for the door.

I smiled, "Okay, we'll be here. Thanks again Ash."

He bowed and we walked out. Our next stop was the warehouse. I went in, flirted, got the knife, and got out.

"Now, Sam you said you've been tracking this thing?"

"Yep, all the victims have been within ten miles of each other and I think I pin pointed who the next one will be."

"Well, let's get going." Dean said putting the car in gear.

We drove to the young woman's house and when we heard her scream we went in guns blazing. We found Ted, or whoever he was possessing, in a room with the poor girl tied to a chair missing a finger.

"Move and I'll kill you. No hesitation." I stated walking slowly towards the girl, "Do it Sam."

Sam whipped out a book and started reading off Latin. I untied the girl while Dean kept his gun pointed on Ted. When the spirit was exorcised Dean pulled the knife from his pocket and I used my lighter to melt it. We watched the spirit of Ted Tanner disappear forever.

After taking the girl to the emergency room we headed back to the bar. When I walked in Ash stood up on the bar and got everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gents, we got ourselves a walking hunting legend in our midst. Everyone welcome back your friend and mine, Memphis Winchester and her brothers Dean and Sam!"

The whole place erupted with cheers and welcomes. I gave a few of my friend's hugs and got my brothers some beer.

"Memphis," Ash called gaining everyone's attention again, "Give a toast."

I laughed and shook my head no but Dean and Sam pushed me up there. I stood up on the bar and held my beer out.

"Um…it's good to see you all again. I've missed a lot of you and there's some I could have lived without seeing again," They laughed, "I'm going to dedicate this toast to my Dad, John Winchester. You all knew him or have heard of him. He was the best at hunting. Not to good on the whole parenting thing but he did his best and that's all me and my brother's could have asked for. He succeeded in his goal of finding the demon that killed our mother. Now I'm making it my goal to find the thing that killed him. To John Winchester, he was awesome and he will never be forgotten."

"To John!" Everyone yelled and clinked their glasses.

I climbed off the bar and my brothers pulled me to the side. Dean placed his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"You did good, kid."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you."

Sam grabbed me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "We love you so much, Memphis."

"I love you too, Sammy. Guys I think it's time I show you something."

"What?" They asked in unison.

I pulled them into Ash's office and pulled out one of three of Ash's computers and put it on the desk. I flipped it around so they could see the screen. It was filled with maps, charts, statistics and everything else you could imagine.

"What is all that?"

"It's my tracking device for the thing that killed Dad. I went back and noticed different patterns all that started a week or so before Dad died. I think this demon has to be some how connected to the other one. But the next time it pops up it'll go off on Ash's computer and he'll call us immediately."

"Damn Memphis, you think of everything."

I smiled thoughtfully, "I learn from the best…"


	5. On my bed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters  
**

** Author's Note: Thanks you guys for all the great reveiws!  
**

**Supernatural**

_On my bed!_

"Are you two sure you're going to be alright without me?" Sam asked leaning in the passenger side window of the Impala.

"Sam, this isn't our first hunting trip just the two of us." Dean said impatiently.

"He's right Sam; it was just us when you weren't able to hunt yet."

"No, then you two had Dad. This is the first time you two have been hunting together without a buffer."

"We'll be fine, Sammy. Go, be with your family." I persisted.

"You're sure?"

"If I want to strangle him I'll call first."

"And if I want to throw her under the car I'll call first."

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled, "That's all I ask."

"Hey Sam, do me a favor?"

"Sure Dean."

"Give these to Cassie next time you see her. They're all filled out and everything." Dean handed over the big envelope.

"No problem Dean. Bye Mem."

"See you in a week Sammy." I called as we pulled away from his house.

"He worry's too much." Dean said.

"He's just trying to keep the peace."

Dean smiled, "I thought that was my job."

"No, your job is to keep the peace between Sam and Dad and Sam and me. Mine is to keep the peace between you and Sam and Sam's is to keep the peace between me and you and me and Dad."

"Okay hold on, how come Sam and I have two jobs and you only have one?"

"Well technically, you both only have one…now that Dad's gone."

The car stayed silent for a good twenty minutes before Dean spoke again.

"We need to stop at the storage place. I need to pick up a few things."

I didn't say anything I just continued to stare out the window. I wasn't ready to look through Dad's things and I didn't think Dean was either but I guess I was wrong. We pulled up to the storage facility; Dean got out of the car and turned back to look at me.

"Are you coming?"

"I can't."

Dean understood, nodded, and walked away. Ten minutes later he emerged with a duffel bag. He threw it in the back and turned to me with a smile.

"Where to, kid?"

"Kellerville, Texas."

"What's to hunt?"

"I'm thinking poltergeist. There's this family that keeps getting their name in the paper because they think their house is haunted and the locals think they're crazy and think it's fun to exploit them."

"Nice locals." Dean said sarcastically.

"Going to be a fun week."

Dean and I made it to Texas a day and a half later which is actually really good timing. It was around 11:30 at night so we decided to crash. I collapsed on the bed closest to the bathroom which was always designated as "my bed".

"Tired, kid?"

"Kind of."

"Have you been sleeping much?"

"Enough."

"Meaning?"

"Five hours a night at the most."

Dean scoffed, "That's healthy."

"Dean, do you remember when you were 16 and I was 15 and we had to share a room for a whole year in Mississippi?"

"Yeah! It was because Sam was going through puberty and wanted the room to himself. So I had to bunk with you."

"Then Sam got so used to having his own room he didn't want you back. Man… that was the worst year."

"Hey, only some of it was bad. You always made it out to be worse then it was."

"Dean, I came home one night and you were having sex in the room."

"So?"

"On my bed!"

Dean laughed and lied down on his bed, "Oh yeah. That was hilarious."

"I'm sure it was to you. I, however, made Dad buy me a new mattress, pillows, and sheets too."

"That was also the year you and I became best friends do you remember?"

I sighed, "Yep, it was around Christmas time. You said that I was really growing up and that's when you starting talking to me like an equal and not a child."

"Hey Memphis…"

"Yeah?"

"When you hunted alone where you ever scared?"

I closed my eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"When you were about 6 Dad had come home form a hunt that really shook him up and you were determined to believe it was because he didn't have anyone with him. So you made me promise you that I would never let you hunt alone because you knew you would be scared."

"You couldn't have remembered that three years ago?"

I knew that was a cheap shot. Dean wanted a life and I tried not to stand in the way of that. Dean didn't answer me he just got up, grabbed his clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm getting a shower."

I was mentally kicking myself when my cell phone went off. I picked it up knowing who it would be.

"Hi Sam."

"Have you killed each other yet?"

"No, but I just took a really bitch shot at him."

"Memphis…"

"I know, I know. I didn't mean to! It just came out!"

"Did you apologize?"

"Not yet."

"Do it ASAP. I'll call you in the morning."

"Love ya, kiddo."

"Love you too."

I hung up and sighed. Apologizing to Dean? This was going to take time.


	6. Look this isn't going to work if

**Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: sorry this has taken me so long theres been a lot going on. I got accepted to college though! Can I get a woot woot!?!? Oh by the way the reason Sweet Child Of Mine is taking so long is because it's the last chapter and I'm trying to make it good so just bare with me. Thanks guys you rock!  
**

**Supernatural**

_Look this isn't going to work if…_

"Alright, I know you and I aren't the caring, sharing, hugs all around type but get over it. I'm sorry about what I said last night, okay?"

Dean had been giving me the silent treatment this morning and now we were sitting in a diner in uncomfortable silence and I was sick of it. Dean frowned at me.

"I just wanted a life that I could never have was that to much to ask, Memphis?" Dean asked in a low voice.

My mood darkened, "You asshole, it was too much to ask. You pulled me out of my life, remember?"

"You sound like a freaking broken record."

"Screw you, Dean. Apparently you and Sam were allowed to have normal lives but me? No, Memphis isn't allowed to have a normal life. That's bullshit. I don't need this crap; I'll be in the car when you're ready to go talk to the family."

I put a five on the table and walked out of the diner. I got into the driver's seat and slammed the door. I put BOC in the tape deck and blared it. How dare he say those things? I had a perfectly normal life until he showed up at my door again. Dean opened the passenger side door and got in.

"Memphis…"

"You talk to the family. I'm going to go check out the history of the house."

"So we're just going to ignore the fight?"

I pulled out of the diner, "Look this isn't going to work if we constantly fight and bicker, so here's the deal you and I just get through the next few days then we bring Sam back and act like everything is cool between us."

"You think he's going to buy that?"

I glanced at him, "You're a good bull shitter Dean I'm sure you can sell it."

"You're a bitch you know that?"

"You're an asshole you know that?" I shot back.

I dropped him off at the "haunted" house to talk to the family while I headed to the library. Before I walked in my phone rang.

"Sam, I don't really have the time right now."

"Why? What's going on? Did you apologize to Dean?"

"Yes and everything's fine now," Dean's not the only good liar in the family, "But I'm about to walk in the library and I can't talk to you in there."

"Alright, call me later tonight though to keep me updated."

"Okay, I will. Talk to you later, kiddo."

I hung up before he could respond and headed into the library. After about two hours of research I finally found that the house is on unholy ground. I called Dean's cell and he was not happy to hear from me.

"It's about freaking time. I've been interviewing these people for ten hours!"

"Its only been two you drama queen. I'll come pick you up now. I found the problem."

I hung up and got to the house ten minutes later. Dean got in and through a picture frame at me. It hit me in the chest and I glared daggers at him.

"What's this?"

"The first owner of the house, what did you get?"

"Unholy ground. This guy probably croaked and they buried him on his land and now he's probably restless."

"Alright we'll come back tonight, get the family out of there, and then salt and burn."

"Then we can go get Sammy and get on with our lives."

"What lives?" Dean mumbled.

"Oh that's it you little shit."

I pulled the car over on an abandoned road and got out. Dean followed suit and gave me an exasperated look.

"Dean, I've been on the road by myself for three years and for three years I've been scared out of mind that I wouldn't see my brothers one last time before I died. Then the day Dad dies I thought maybe just maybe they'll want to help me and I won't have to be alone anymore. But no, now you guys are here and all you do is bitch at me!"

I mimicked Sam's voice, "Mem, I need to see my wife can we please make a pit stop? Mem, could you give me a minute I have to call Kristina. Mem, you won't believe what Tucker did! I don't give a rat's ass if the kid broke the space time continuum! And you? All you do is tell me how unfair it is that you didn't get to have a normal life. Well how would have liked to have had one and then have it ripped out from under you to go back to your childhood hell!"

"Alright Memphis I get it!" He yelled back.

"Do you, do you get it Dean? Do you get what it's like to be completely alone for three years and know that at any point you could die and no one would know? No, you don't so if you could please just stop bitching at me and making it seem like I ruined your life, I'll do the same. Let's just get this job over with."

I got back in the car and waited for Dean to join me. Throughout my entire speech different emotions ran across Dean's face: hurt, anger, sadness, and the worst one was guilt. We didn't speak for the rest of the week until we had to pick up Sam and even then we didn't speak to each other.

Sam jumped in the car and I could tell he immediately felt the tension. He waved once more to his wife and kids before Dean pulled away from the curb.

"So how'd it go?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Simple salt and burn." Dean answered casually.

"I meant more like how'd it go with just the two of you." Sam asked looking towards me.

"Everything's fine Sammy. As you can see neither of us are dead or maimed." Dean responded.

"Yeah, I guess so. Mem, you're awfully chatty." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm just tired. How was being at home again?"

"I miss it, I was thinking since things went so well with you guys maybe we could do this at least twice a month."

"No!" Dean and I both yelled.

"I knew it, something happened between you two! What's going on? You won't even look at each other."

"Sam, it's nothing okay? We'll be over it in a couple of days." I stated.

"It's been four days Memphis, I don't think it's going to blow over anytime soon." Dean laughed bitterly.

"Well, maybe if you weren't an asshole we wouldn't have these problems."

"You're a bitch!"

"You're a bastard!"

"Stop it! Both of you! Now all my life I've heard you call each other a bitch and bastard and never have you ever actually said it like that."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like you meant it."


	7. I just need this one thing

** Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters  
Author's Note: thanks for your patience and reviews i love you guys.  
**

**Supernatural**

_I just need this one thing._

"Okay so I think we can head over to Wiscousin next. There's been a significant dead body count up there recently. Sound good?" Sam asked from the backseat as he surfed the web.

"Fine with me." Dean said as he settled into the passenger seat to take a nap.

"We need to stop somewhere else first." I stated quietly.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Mississippi."

"Why there?" Sam inquired.

"Because I need to do something."

"Like what?"

"Guys, we're going to Mississippi okay? It'll take two days tops then I swear we can go to Wiscousin."

"It's fine, we can go but we just want to know why we're going there." Sam asked before Dean could argue.

"No, that's crap. There's a hunt Memphis and that means we're going there. End of story."

"Dean please, I just need this one thing."

I was using my pleading voice, the one I know Dean can't resist. He looked over at me and I glanced at him with my most innocent face. He and I hadn't stopped fighting about everything and anything for three days. This morning we almost punched each other because he used the last of the shampoo.

Dean sighed, "Whatever, I'm giving you two days Memphis and that's it."

"Thanks."

Dean grumbled, closed his eyes, and leaned up against the window. I looked in the rear view mirror and Sam gave me a small smile. We made it to Mississippi and got settled into a motal. I glanced at the clock and grabbed my keys.

"I have to go somewhere. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"We're coming with you." Dean grabbed his coat and through Sam's to him.

"What? No."

"You dragged us here and I want to know why. So we're coming with you. Move it, Sammy."

"Fine, come, don't come. I don't even care anymore."

I walked out the door and to the car. We pulled up to a church and I got out of the car first. I leaned up against the car and just stared at the front doors. Dean and Sam got out of the car and stood on both sides of me.

"You wanted to come all the way to Mississippi to go to Church? Are you crazy?"

"I didn't come here to pray, Dean."

"Looks like there's a wedding going on." Sam observed.

"Yep, and in ten seconds you'll see..."

I didn't finish my sentence J.C. walked around the Church and was running his hands through his hair. He spotted me and smiled. I gave him a small wave which prompted him to come over. I felt my brother's eyes on me but I kept my stare on J.C. as he approached.

"Hey, J.C."

"I didn't think you'd come. I hoped but I doubted it. Hey Dean, Sam."

Dean and Sam smiled and said hello back. I looked around J.C. and saw the hustle and bustle going on over at the Church.

"Looks like it's starting soon." I said.

"I want you to meet her, Memphis."

"I can't do that...but I know she's probably great."

"Memphis, I know we..."

"There is no "we" J.C. There hasn't been in a long time." It was as if Dean and Sam weren't even there anymore.

"You don't mean that Memphis. You know that if she wasn't...then you know I'd wait until you were ready."

"Yeah, but the thing is she is pregnant and I'm not ready. So here we are, on your wedding day, on opposite sides of the river."

J.C. smiled, "I lo..."

"No, don't say it. Please, I don't think I could hear it right now."

He nodded, "I have to go Memphis, stay for the ceremony please?"

I shook my head and blinked back tears, "It seems that every time we're together all you do is ask me to stay."

"And it seems that you're always leaving."

"Then, you should know my answer. I'm sorry J.C."

"Can we still be friends?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I guess we'll see. Good luck J.C."

"You two Memphis, I really hope you find and kill your demons...and not just the supernatural ones."

He kissed my cheek and turned around to go back in the Church. I stood there for a while until I heard the sound of the bridal march. I opened the car door quickly.

"Get in the car." I ordered.

The ride back to the motel was silent. When we entered the motel I was heading for the shower when Sam called me.

"Mem…"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Why did you want to go there? Why did you want to put yourself through that?"

"I guess I just wanted to see him one more time, you know?"

"Bull shit." Dean said lying on his bed.

"Excuse me?"

"She wanted to go in hopes that he would see her, drop his fiancé, and just run away with Memphis."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You know that's exactly what you wanted to happen but you know what Memphis? Not every guy is just going to leave his wife for you."

I laughed bitterly, "Let's face it Dean. We're not talking about J.C. anymore. You blame me for your failed marriage. You think if it wasn't for me you'd be living the normal happy go lucky life with Cassie. But you know what? That's not my fault! It's not my fault if you two didn't get along! It's not my fault if you didn't really love her! So for the love of god stop punishing me!"


	8. I'm sorry Sam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam **

** Author's Note: Thanks for ther eviews you guys rock! Sorry it's short but it's meaningfull  
**

**Supernatural**

_I'm sorry Sam._

"So wait, you actually know other hunters around the country?"

"Dean, what part aren't you getting? Yes, they're everywhere some are a lot nicer than others."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"A lot want to work alone and don't want partners. I was one of those. But I was at least personable."

"Were any of the hunters women?" Dean smiled.

"Only a couple but I stayed away from them because two women after one supernatural being doesn't end well."

"Then you probably got laid a lot if you only hung around guys."

"You're sick, Dean." I smirked, "But yeah, I did."

"Memphis, did you ever think of settling down?"

"No Sam, because the last guy I wanted to settle down with just married his knocked up girlfriend."

Sam ducked his head, "Sorry."

"It's cool, little bro. And what about you Dean, when was the last time you had a one night stand?"

Dean sighed, "Too long."

"Oh god, alright bro's get dressed in clean clothes. We're going to a bar."

"Sweet!" Dean yelled grabbing a clean shirt.

"Uh…Memphis I don't know if you remember or not but I'm happily married."

"That's why you're just going to spend some quality time with me…and alcohol!"

Sam laughed and came with us. We were sitting at a high top table talking and looking for women for Dean. Finally I spotted a big breasted blonde girl sitting at the bar. I nudged Dean's elbow.

"There ya go, playboy."

Dean glanced over and smirked, "If you children excuse me I'm going to get back on the wagon. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Sam laughed, "Dean, you're insane."

Dean nodded in agreement before walking away. I moved into his seat so I was now sitting across from Sam.

"So Sammy, what's up?"

"Well Tucker is doing really well in school and Mary…"

I cut him off, "No Sam, what's up with you? Not your kids. You know we haven't really talked since Dad died."

"Yeah, you and Dean have been fighting a lot lately so…"

"Trust me Sam, you don't want to be apart of the fighting."

Sam shrugged and smiled a little, "Do you remember the day I broke one of your tapes by accident?"

"The one I dreamed about? Yeah, what about it?"

"It…wasn't an accident. I did it on purpose."

I almost choked on my beer, "What? Why would you do that?"

"It's going to sound stupid but you and Dean were so close…**_are_** so close that I felt left out. You and Dean always fought but we're still best friends. I figured if we fought we would be best friends."

"Sam…"

"Let me finish. After I broke it, you were so mad but Dean calmed you down and then you wished that it was just the two of you. That really hurt."

"Sammy, you don't still feel that way do you?"

He didn't meet my eyes, "Of course not, I'm going to head back to the motel. Thanks for the beers, Memphis."

He smiled, got up, and walked away. He didn't call me Mem, he always calls me Mem. I got up from the table and headed for the door. Before I left I looked back at Dean, he mouthed the words 'Is he okay?' I mouthed back, 'I'll take care of it.' Sam was lying on his bed looking at ceiling with his arms behind his head when I walked in. I lied down next to him and put my hand on his arm.

"This is something you do with Dean." He said absently.

"Sam, I love you so much. You're my little brother and you mean the world to me. You don't have to break my stuff to get my attention."

"It feels like I do."

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry for neglecting you when we were kids and now a days. I want you to know that I'm so proud of you. Raising a family and having a normal life. I know I make fun of it but deep down I'm just so jealous of you. You always were the smartest one out of all of us. You always got what you wanted."

Sam leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Thank you Mem, I've waited my whole life for you to say those things."

"Well prepare to hear them a lot more often little brother. Things are going to be different between you and me now."

"Are you going to be nicer to Kristina?" He asked hopefully.

I laughed, "Don't push it."


	9. Hello boys

**Disclaimer: i don't own the Supernatural characters. I do however own Memphis, Leo, and Matt **

** Author's Note: Alrighty, as usual thank you for the great reviews. Oh and for a visual of this chapter picture the character Leo as Leo DiCaprio and Matt as Matt Damon,  
**

**Supernatural**

_Hello boys._

"We need something to do, I'm really bored."

"You could always pick up a book, Dean." Sam suggested.

"Or you could help me clean the weapons."

Dean sighed, "Nah, I'm not in the mood."

I rolled my eyes and went back to cleaning Sam's gun. About an hour later my new phone started ringing which was weird since only my brothers and Bobby had the number.

"Hello?"

"Winchester, I need your help."

"Ash? How'd you get my number?"

"I have my ways, darlin'. Now I need you to get your ass back here."

"Why? Is it the demon?" My brother's looked up at that.

"No, worse, Matt's back."

"You're kidding? Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope and there's more."

"What could be worse than Matt being back?"

"Leo's back too."

"Shit. Well, I wish I could help but um… we're on a hunt right now."

"Bull, I know when you're lying now you get your pretty little head back here before they tear apart my bar."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone and gave my brothers a 'Please kill me' look.

"We have to go back to the Roadhouse."

"How come?" Sam asked.

"Who cares? I'll do anything to get out of this room." Dean said grabbing his duffel bag and starting to pack.

"My ex-boyfriends are there and they don't get along, so Ash wants me there to break it up. Let's move bro's."

We arrived at the Roadhouse just in time to see Ash throw Leo and Matt outside and start attacking each other.

"Oh god, here we go again." I grabbed my gun and got out of the car.

"Enough you two! Break it up!"

They ignored me so I took the gun and aimed for the window. One shot and it shattered causing everyone to freeze.

"God damn, Memphis! You're boarding that up!" Ash yelled.

"I will, don't worry."

My brothers and I walked over to Leo and Matt who were now standing up brushing the dirt off themselves.

"Hello boys." I said smoothly.

"Hey girly," Matt smiled.

"Hey babe," Leo responded.

I always liked Leo better, in fact I was "dating" Matt but cheating on him with Leo.

"What are you idiots fighting about?"

"You, of course." Matt winked; he always thought he was smooth.

"Well cut it out, you're grown men."

"You're right babe, sorry." Leo said sincerely, "Who's this?

"Oh these are my brothers Dean and Sam. Older and younger."

"Nice to meet ya." Sam said shaking their hands.

"Hey." Dean nodded.

"So what are you two doing here anyway shouldn't you be hunting something?" I asked heading into the bar.

"Ash, said you had been around again and I wanted to see if I could catch you. I guess Matt here had the same idea." Leo said disgustedly.

"Yeah, I did." Matt replied smiling.

"Great," I said sarcastically, "I'm going to go get more beer from the back."

I walked into the back of the storage room and was pulling a case of beer off a shelf when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Leo."

I knew it was him. He was always more active and discreet like this. I left the case on the shelf and turned in his arms.

"You miss me?" He asked.

"You could say that."

I leaned up and kissed him. We then became immersed in a hot make-out session. I had my legs wrapped around his waist as he held me up against the shelves. I didn't even notice someone walk in.

"Oh, I so don't need to see that!"

We both stopped and jumped away from each other. I laughed at Sam because he had his hand covering his eyes.

"Bad timing little brother."

He snorted, "Yeah tell me about it."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Ash has a hunt for us. I'll be out front."

He quickly walked out of the storage room; I turned to Leo and we started cracking up. I moved closer to him and kissed him gently.

"Sorry, but duty calls."

Leo smirked, "You always were work first, play later."

"Like father, like daughter."


	10. I can't handle this

**Disclaimer: I don't own SUpernatural **

** Author's Note: OKAY VERY IMPORTANT. 1. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I haven't forgot about you guys I swear. 2. Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys rock. 3. As you all probably know last night's episode left everyone hanging so I unfortunatly must do the same. 4. This will be the last Siblings chapter until the next new episode of Supernatural but that doesn't not mean that I won't update my other stories. 5. If I don't update the other ones once a week, I give everyone permission to send me mean messages to speed me up. 6. I 3 YOU GUYS!  
**

**Supernatural**

_I can't handle this._

"So what's this hunt about?"

"Two teens jumped off a 30 story building in New York City." Ash explained. "A few days before the girls' friends said they both got a new boyfriends but nobody had seen him."

"Still not seeing any red flags."

"I'm getting to that the police went around to where the girls were hanging out lately and apparently they had been coming into a bar and after about an hour they seemed to be talking to someone…but no one was near them."

"Red flag." Sam smirked.

"Alright, so what are we thinking here?"

"I don't know. We'll have to scan the roof, bar, and maybe their apartments."

"How come the apartments?" I asked.

"Maybe their phantom stalker came to their place first."

"I see…Let's blow this pop stand shall we?"

"Are you sure you don't want to sit this one out? Maybe have a few days off?" Sam suggested glancing over at Leo.

He was standing by the jukebox flipping through the songs drinking a beer. I looked over at him and smiled fondly.

"As much as I would love to stay with…" Dean gave me a curious look, "…stay here. Hunting comes first so let's get to it."

"Actually…can I talk to you two outside for a second?" Dean asked not looking at Sam and me.

"Sure Dean." Sam said.

I was confused to say the least. We walked outside and Dean leaned up against the hood of the car and now that I really looked he seemed worn out.

"Maybe we should all sit this one out."

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Let's go see the Statue of Liberty or run up the steps Rocky ran up."

"Are you on crack? We have a job to do."

"I'm tired Memphis."

"So take a nap, I'll drive."

"I don't think he means that kind of tired Mem." Sam said sadly.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"I read something in Dad's journal…Something about Sam."

"What was it, Dean?" Sam asked.

"No…" I said softly.

"What?"

"No! I don't want to hear it. I don't care. I'm going on this hunt you two can stay here but I'm leaving."

"Memphis, Sam's are brother don't you think you should know what I read."

"No, I just said I don't want to hear it. When did you even find this out anyway we don't even have Dad's journal."

"Yes I do, I picked it up in the storage place when I got my things from Cassie."

"I was with you, I didn't even see it."

"I wrapped it up in my clothes so neither of you would find it."

"Dean…please what is it?"

Sam looked completely terrified. Not only does he have visions and once he moved a whole bureau away from a door but now he has something else to handle to. It wasn't fair.

"I'm leaving." I announced before Dean could say anything.

I walked back into the bar, grabbed my bag, and went over to Leo. My brother called my name and followed me inside but I ignored them.

"Leo, can I have your car?"

"What? Why?"

"Because my brother's are staying here and I'm going on a hunt."

He handed me his keys, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I need to be alone right now but thank you."

"No problem."

I started for the door but Dean grabbed my arm.

"You have to listen to me."

"You kept this secret for like a month so you can keep it for a little longer. I'll call you when the hunt is over."

I started again for the door but this time Ash gently put a hand on my shoulder, "Please take someone with you."

"I hunted for years by myself."

"Yes, but you weren't angry then."

I smirked, "You'd be surprised."

I walked out of the door and headed for Leo's car. It wouldn't be my first choice of a car because it's a freaking Volvo but whatever it has wheels and I have keys. I got in and started the car but Sam ran out of the bar and straight for me. I hit the brakes and got out.

"Are you insane?" I yelled.

"Please don't do this. Please don't leave."

"I can't handle this right now! Dad's death, you two coming back into my life, J.C.'s marriage, and now this? No, I can't do it. I need to get away. Just for a little bit."

"We're a family Mem, we're supposed to face these things together."

"I've been on my own for years, Sam. I can't just stop being independent." He looked heartbroken, "Sam, this isn't the end. I'm coming back. Right after this hunt I swear I'll be back."

He nodded and I knew he was still upset. I pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear.

"You're my brother and I love you more than anything. Whatever Dean has to say I'll help you through but not yet. I'm not ready yet."

"Okay. Promise you'll be careful."

"I promise." I pulled away from him and got back in the car. I put the window and smiled, "Punch Dean in the arm for me, will ya?"

"Sure thing Mem. Love you."

"Back at you little brother."


	11. How's Sammy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SUpernatural characters **

** Author's NOte: Okay so mayeb I had another chapter in me...and maybe i have enough to last me the christmas holiday...maybe! Thank for the reviews you guys!  
**

**Supernatural**

_How's Sammy?_

I had been driving for two days straight before finally stopping at a motel. It felt like home again; not sharing a room, bathroom space, and drawers. I had the whole room to myself. Then my phone rang, ruining my wonderful silence.

"Hello?" I answered falling back on my bed.

"How's the hunt going?"

I sighed; of course it was Dean, "I don't know yet. I just stopped for the night. How's Sammy?"

"Why do you care? You left us."

"For one hunt, you left me for years!"

"Broken record again. But if you must know Sam took the Impala and went home until you come back. He had to tell his family…"

"Dean! I don't want to know what Dad knew. Not yet."

"Okay, okay."

"So wait, if Sam took the Impala where are you staying?"

"Ash offered me your old room."

I could hear the accusing tone, "Oh…he told you I used to…"

"Live here? Yeah, he thought I knew. Care to explain?"

"No big deal. Whenever there wasn't a hunt or I was hurt or tired I would go there. After a while I just rented the room from Ash."

"I see. Can I ask you something?"

"Sue, I guess so."

"How come you're so intent on being by yourself? Hell, I remember when you and Sam would never leave my side."

"Talk about a broken record. I just grew up, big brother."

I heard him sigh, "Alright, get some sleep kid. And call if you need back up."

"You got it, Dean. Night."

**DEAN'S POV**

When I hung up, Ash handed me a beer and a few shots of tequila. I smiled and gratefully did the shots first.

"She's a pistol, isn't she?"

I snorted, "You have no idea. You should have seen her as a teen."

Leo came over and took a seat, "Sometimes she still acts like a teenager."

I laughed, "Very true. But she'll always have your back…despite this time."

"She just needs time. She's not used to you guys being here yet." Ash explained.

"You've known my sister for a while, right Ash?"

"Yep."

"When you first met her…well how did you meet her?" I asked curiously.

"Well, she got really banged up after a hunt and your daddy recommended she come here to recuperate. She walked through that door with a gun in her waistband and a knife in her boot. Every guy in the bar took notice of her."

I chuckled, "Yeah, she's always had that effect on guys. I think Sam and I beat up practically every guy in her senior class."

"I remembered going over to her and just seeing so much coldness in her eyes. She was scared but you wouldn't see it unless you looked closely. I had to help her pop her shoulder back in then she drank and drank. I pretty much got her life story."

"Let me guess, I was made out to be the bad guy?"

Ash looked surprised, "Are you kidding? You're her hero always was, always will be. And Sam, she was always envious of him. He had everything in her opinion, still does actually."

I looked up at him, "What about our Dad?"

"Her exact words were 'Did the best he could and in my opinion he did great.' She loved your Pop."

I rolled my eyes, "She had a funny way of showing it."

"She always was bad at sharing her emotions that is unless she was pissed then she had no problem sharing." Leo put in.

I turned towards him, "How long have you and my sister been…"together"?"

"We've been off and on for about a year now."

"You two happy?"

"I am…I can never tell if Memphis is. She always seems happy but like Ash says you gotta look deeper to see the real her."

I laughed, "See that's where I think you guys are wrong. Memphis is my sister and I know her front to back and I know that if she's pissed, happy, upset, or scared you'll be able to tell in five seconds."

Ash smirked, "It may seem that way to you because you're her big brother. Like you said you know her front to back. You and Sam are the only two people in the world she trusts…" He smiled, "For the most part."

**SAM'S POV**

On my long drive home I decided to call Memphis just to check in and see if she was okay. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey."

"You're not going to tell me what Dean told you, are you? Because I'm so not in the mood."

"No, you asked me not to so I won't. But you're going to have to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, I know and I will soon."

"You know…Christmas is coming up."

She laughed, "Yeah, it usually does this time of year."

"Ha, ha very funny. I was wondering if you're going to be back in time for Christmas."

"Don't worry Sam, I'll stay away long enough for you to go pick Dean up and you and him and your family can have a nice little Christmas together."

"But I want you to be here Memphis. Please."

"I'm sorry Sammy. I'm using Leo's Volvo and this car's a piece of shit. It's going to take me a while to get to this hunt then I actually have to do the hunt and I don't think I'll be able to get home in time."

"You don't think you can or you don't want to."

"Sam, I want to be with you and Dean. I really do but it's all about timing, I'll be lucky if I make home in time for New Years."

I sighed; I knew she had made up her mind, "You'll call?"

"Yes, I'll call."

"Be careful and watch your back. Love you."

"Back at ya, be safe."

I hung up the phone and turned up the music. Why do my siblings have to be so infuriating sometimes?


	12. Why'd you do this to us?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SUpernatural characters  
**

**Author's NOte: Okay, okay so I had one more chapter left in me. I hope you like it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS  
**

**Supernatural**

_Why'd you do this to us?_

It was Christmas morning and I sitting in the snow leaning against my father's headstone. The hunt had gone terribly. I tore ligaments in my ankle, ones that had already healed mind you, and the doctor told me to be on crutches for three weeks. I laughed in his face, told him to give me pain killers, and an ace bandage.

My brothers had no idea I was in Lawrence; I planned on stopping by Sammy's house a little later but right now I wanted to spend some time with my Dad. I grabbed another beer from the cooler I had with me and took a swig.

"So Dad, I'd offer you a beer but seeing as how you're dead it wouldn't help much. I totally screwed up that hunt…don't worry the things dead. Illusion demon, by the way, but the sucker pushed me down the steps."

I looked at the tombstone and laughed. I could literally picture my father grabbing one of me beers, sitting next to me, and chuckling good naturedly at my stupidity.

"You're probably saying 'Memphis, I taught you better then to turn your back on demon.' Then I'd say, 'But Dad, I thought I had gotten rid of it already.' You'd say, 'Check Memphis, you always have to check.'"

I took a few more sips of beer and pulled my coat tighter because it was starting to snow again.

"Why'd you do this to us? Why'd you have to leave? You knew it was coming, why didn't you at least say goodbye? It wasn't fair to us, Dad. We could have defeated the thing together…but you just wouldn't have that."

"I was trying to protect you."

I whipped my head around to see my father or the spirit of my father I guess, smiling down at me. I looked down at my beer and laughed.

"Wow I didn't think I was that much of a light weight."

"You're not drunk Memphis. It's really me."

He took a seat next to me and grabbed a beer just like I pictured he would. This didn't really surprise me because hell I've seen weirder things.

"So you're what? A spirit? Hopefully not a vengeful one."

"Do you remember your brothers telling you about when they saw Mary in the old house?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's kind of what's going on here."

"Usually spirits come to warn people of something. Let me guess, you're here to tell me about Sammy?"

"Not quite kiddo. I'll let Sammy tell you about that. I came because out of all my children right now, you're the loneliest one."

I smirked and downed the rest of my beer, "Well, that's depressing."

He smiled, "Yes, yes it is. How's J.C.?"

I laughed bitterly, "You know just how to kick me when I'm down, don't you?"

"Sorry kiddo, but you gotta face things that suck instead of just running away from them and into other guy's arms."

I gave him a curious look, "Another guy?"

"Leo, darling."

"Oh right, Leo. Dad, can I ask you something?"

He finished his beer, "Of course. As long as you don't ask me what the meaning of life is."

I smiled, "No thanks to me the meaning of life is live, hunt, drink, sex, and die."

He laughed whole heartedly, "What's your question then?"

"What killed you? Just tell me so I can find it and kill it. Sammy, can go back to being normal and Dean and I can get back to being…well…me and Dean."

He frowned, "I'm sorry Memphis; I can't tell you. You have to face it yourself. And Sammy will never be normal you all have to deal with that one of these days. As for you and Dean, you two will go back to the way you were. You just have to give it time."

"You're going to leave now aren't you?"

"You got it. Now go to Sam's house and spend Christmas with your family and not a dead Dad."

He got up but before he left I stopped him, "Dad, it's not fair that you only appear to me."

"I've come to both of your brothers already. Both in dreams but since you barley sleep anymore I had to come out this way. Goodbye Memphis."

"Goodbye Dad."

He walked away and disappeared as he went. I threw the empty bottles into the cooler and hoisted myself up carefully so I didn't agitate my ankle. I drove the Volvo to Sammy's house and hobbled up to his door with a school bag full of presents. I knocked gently and Sam opened the door moments later.

"Mem! Oh my god, I didn't know you were coming! I thought you were just going to call. Get in, get in. It's freezing out there."

"I'm used to it. I was sitting at Dad's grave for a while before I came over. Merry Christmas by the way."

I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He returned it and we walked into the living room. Dean was setting up a train set for Tucker while Kristina read a book to Mary.

"Guys look what the spirit of Christmas Hunter brought in."

Dean looked up and his smile grew even wider. Tucker and Mary jumped up and ran over to me.

"Aunt Memphis! Daddy didn't say you were coming." Tucker yelled grabbing my arm.

"Your Daddy didn't know I was coming. I hope its okay that I dropped in." I said more to Kristina then Sam.

She gave me a small smile, "It's fine."

Mary was latched onto my leg, "Aunt Mem! Aunt Mem!"

"Hey kiddo, I have presents for all of you."

I walked over to the couch trying to cover my limp the best I could. Dean sat next to me and he gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, kid."

"Merry Christmas, Dean. Now I'll do the kids' presents first. Tucker," I reached into my bag and pulled out a box, "This one is for you."

He took it and ripped it open. Inside was a leather bound journal. His eyes lit up and he gave me a big hug.

"It looks just like Daddy's journal!"

"Yeah, and now when your Daddy goes on hunts you can write about everything you did while he was gone so that when he comes back you can tell him all about it."

"What do you say, Tuck?" Sam said.

"Thank you Aunt Memphis!"

"You're welcome, Sport. Mary this one is for you," I pulled out a rectangular box and handed it to her.

She was calmer while opening her present and she yelped with delight when she saw the G.I. Jane doll.

"See, G.I. Jane is a lot better than Barbie because not only is pretty but she can beat up the bad guys."

"Just like you!" Mary yelled, "Thanks Aunt Mem!"

"No problem. Here you go, Kristina."

I handed her a box similar to Tuckers. She opened it and inside was a book filled with protection symbols.

"They're protection symbols you can draw those on pieces of paper or carve them into the banisters and place them around the house. It'll help you sleep better at night. I know what's it's like to be alone a lot."

"Thank you Memphis," She said sincerely.

"No problem, now for my brother dearest's. I got you both two presents each. Open these two first."

I handed Sam a small package and Dean a larger one. Sam decided to open his first. Inside were a pocket knife and a cleaning kit for it.

"With all the jams you get into little brother I figured that might come in handy."

"Thanks Mem."

Dean smiled and opened his. It was a wooden box that had a lock on it and said Property of Dean Winchester. Touch and Die.

"It's for you to hold all your cassettes in so that they're not in an old shoe box."

"Thanks Memphis."

"No problem. Now those were your practical gifts here are the ones I know you've both been dying for."

Sam opened his second one. It was copy of the book All Quiet on the Western Front.

He gasped, "Memphis how did you…"

"It's not the first copy but it is the second copy ever made. I knew it was your favorite book in high school so I thought you might like it."

"I love it!"

"Good, now you Deany."

Dean opened the up the case and I swear if we weren't all sitting her he would have giggled.

"Holy crap Memphis! You got me the Para-Ordnance P14.45 that's a variant of the 1911. It uses the formidable .45ACP cartridge, and has a capacity of 14+ rounds!"

I leaned over to Sam, "In other words I got him a gun that's he wanted since we were teens but Dad said we could never afford."

"Speaking of which, if Dad couldn't afford it, how did you?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry about it." He gave me a skeptical look, "I didn't steal it Dean."

"Alright, alright now the kids and I made you a present Memphis."

Kristina handed me a big box since the kids were to busy playing with their toys. I smiled and opened the box. It was a photo album with The Winchesters written in glitter on the front with a picture of Dad with his arm around Mom. She was holding Sammy and Dean was holding my hand.

"Oh man, Dean you remember when this was taken?"

"Yep, it was the day that Mom and Dad brought home Sammy."

I looked through the book and saw that at first there were pictures of just Mom, Dad, Dean and me. Then Sammy entered the pictures, and then mom left them. After a while it was just me and my brothers which was never a bad thing.

"Okay now Dean and I chipped in for this gift so here you go big sis."

I took the small box from Sam and opened it slowly. Dean was tapping his foot impatiently causing me to laugh. Inside the box was a circular charm on a strong leather necklace. Written on the front was _Soror_ which is Sister in Latin. On the back of it was a protection symbol.

"Guys this is awesome, thank you so much."

"No problem. Now you want to tell us why you limped your way into the house?" Dean smirked.


	13. I won't let this happen to you

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it took so long but I had to wait for last weeks episode you know? Alrighty well I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews!**_  
_

_I won't let this happen to you._

"I just had a little mishap on the hunt. It's no big deal. The doctor said I'm fine."

Dean nodded but smiled, "Now tell me what the doctor really said." I looked at him a little surprised, "Dad's journal had an entry where you had stayed at the Roadhouse for torn ligaments in your right ankle which happens to be the one you hurt this time."

"I just re-tore them and he wanted me on crutches for a few weeks but I told him absolutely not."

"Mem! You could really hurt yourself!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah and we need you to be sharp." Dean added.

"Stop being mother hen's, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Sam sighed, "So you said you went to Dad's grave?"

"Yeah, for about an hour or so."

"I'm assuming you were drinking?" Dean said knowingly.

I smirked, "Just a bit. Not enough to knock me over."

"Good because we need to talk about something."

I knew what they wanted to talk about. "The Sam Thing" as I've been referring to it. I wasn't really ready to deal with this but I remembered my Dad saying that I shouldn't run away from these things so I might as well face them.

"Fine whatever, tell me."

"Let's go in the basement." Sam said while subtly nodding towards the kid's and Kristina.

We got the hint, he obviously hadn't told them what was up yet, which I think, is for the best. Because God only knows what this bomb is going to drop. Dean helped me down the steps to the basement and when we got there we stood in a triangle.

"Okay what's going on?"

"I was reading Dad's journal and it said...that me and you...we have to protect Sam."

I snorted, "He told us that all the time, Dean."

"No...not like this. This time he said that if we didn't protect Sam...we'd have to kill him."

Why is it that whenever I think things might become a little better my whole world caves in again. I mean Sam's mind games were one thing but now we might have to kill him? Are you screwing with me? I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Fuck."

Dean nodded, "My sentiments exactly."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Apparently I'm going to turn evil."

"No!" Dean and I said in unison.

"That won't happen as long as we keep you protected, got it?" Dean said firmly.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"I don't know guys, this is really heavy...Dean did it say anything else?"

Dean sighed, "Nope. That was it. Sam hasn't told Kristina and the kids yet so don't say anything."

"I won't but what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to continue hunting because that's what we do. Right bitches?" Dean smiled.

"Jerk."

"Bastard."

We smiled at each other and I grabbed Sammy into a hug. It scared me and not many things can do that but the thought of my innocent little brother turning evil was one of them.

"I won't let this happen to you." I whispered.

I heard Sam stifle a sob, "Thank you." He pulled away and wiped his eyes, "I'm going to go check on the kids."

Sam smiled and went upstairs. Dean and I glanced at each other then I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's mature."

"Yeah, because the Winchester's have always been so mature right Deany?"

"Shut up. So seriously, what's with the ankle?"

"Demon of illusion threw me down the stairs." I told him confidently.

He laughed, "Smooth."

"I thought it was gone."

"Check Memphis, always check."

I smiled, "Thanks Dad. I'll remember that next time...Dean?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"We're all going to be okay right?"

Dean looked at me and I could tell he was just as scared as I was but he couldn't or wouldn't show it. He was the rock of our family and he would never let his guard down unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Of course we're going to be alright."

"You know Dean you don't have to carry the weight of the world by yourself. I can take some of it."

Dean chuckled, "Only some?"

"Well ya know...maybe a little less than half. I mean you are the oldest sibling."

"Yeah but when I die you're going to be the oldest."

That thought scared me more than anything the thought of Dean dying. I never even thought that was a possibility. I just assumed he would always be around. I couldn't let Dean know that I was freaked because he would just make a stupid joke. So I decided to do it first.

"Die? You're never going to die Dean. You're like freaking Superman."

"Batman's cooler than Superman."

"Fine you're Batman, I'm Batgirl, and Sammy can be our little Boy Wonder."

We both started cracking up at the thought of Sam dressed as Robin. I pulled Dean into a hug and held tightly. He returned it, gave me a noogie, and we walked upstairs.

"Hey Dean?"

"You have a lot of questions today, you know that?"

"Dean..." I warned.

"Alright, alright, what?"

I gave him a mischievous smile, "Where's our next hunt?"


	14. Where?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters**

** Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I got a hunt next chapter so look forward to that. This chapter is to sow up a lose end. Hope ya like.**_  
_

_Where?_

"Dean! Don't use the last of my shampoo again!" I yelled through the bathroom door.

He laughed, "I will!"

"I feel like I'm 15 again." I mumbled walking back to the desk in the motel room.

"At least he's not trying to screw any of your friends." Sam smirked.  
I rolled my eyes and went back to my computer. It's mid-January and the Winchester trio was on our next hunt...or at least we were trying to find one. Someone knocked at the door about five minutes later.

"You want to get that?" I asked Sam.

He gave me an incredulous look, "You're closer."

"Fine, ya big baby."

I got up from my seat and opened the door. There stood J.C., standing there, looking completely tempting.

"J.C... What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"J.C. go home to your wife."

"Please Memphis...Give me ten minutes and I swear if you never want to see me again I'll agree."

I sighed, "Give me a second."

I closed the door and turned to see Dean, fully showered and dressed, and Sam staring at me. I shrugged and grabbed my coat.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well he has to be here for a reason I guess I owe it to him to listen."

"What could you possibly owe this guy?" Dean said angrily.

"Come on Dean, I've ditched him twice. It'll take ten minutes tops."

"Be careful." Dean said firmly.

Leave it to the older brother to get all protective on me. I smiled appreciably at him and walked outside. J.C. was leaning against the railing; I walked over and stood in front of him.

"What's going on?"

"I don't think I can handle this Memphis."

"Handle what?"

"The baby. I don't know anything about babies. How am I supposed to be a father to one."

"Well, as long as you don't tell your kid about what goes bump in the night. You'll be good." I smiled.

"Memphis, this is serious. I don't think I can do this."

He ran his hands through his hair and I could tell he was really stressed. I pulled him into a hug which he gratefully returned.

"I need you Memphis. Please."

I pulled away quickly, "What?"

"Come on Memphis, let's just run away from all this. Your brothers, hunting, and..."

"Your wife and child!" I finished for him. "You absolutely cannot do that."

"But you and I will be together. It's just what we wanted."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him but I immediately pulled away and turned from him.

"J.C. you cannot leave your child. My Dad left me in the hands of my older brother but what about Dean? Dean was four years old then, your baby isn't even born yet! Your child doesn't have an older sibling to take care of them."

"They'll have their mother."

I gave him a sad look, "And say something happens to her."

J.C. rolled his eyes, "What are the chances of that?"

"Pretty damn good J.C.! I told you everything about what I do and you know what's out there now. How can you just abandon your child knowing everything out there?"

"I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too but...not like this. Not this way. I'm sorry J.C. My father told me once to never run away from my problems. Now I'm not saying your unborn baby is a problem but I'll tell you something. You treat her like one and she's going to start blaming herself for you leaving."

I was speaking from my own experiences. I had blamed myself for a long time for my father's disappearances for long periods of time. Dean had told me that it was the demons fault but that didn't really hit me until my first hunt.

"So this is it? Really this time?"

My eyes started to well up, "Yeah, this is really it."

"You really think that we can just forget this all happened?"

"No! I don't want to forget it! I love you but you have another family to take care of and I'm going to be okay..." I glanced at the motel door and smiled, "I've got my own family to take care of too."

J.C. kissed my cheek, "Bye Memphis."

He walked over to his car, got in, and drove away. I couldn't believe it, a whole part of me just shut down. I walked back into the motel room where Dean was lying on his bed and Sam was getting a drink from the mini refrigerator. I shut the door and slid down to the floor against it. They were both next to me in seconds.

"He...he wanted to stay with me. He wanted to leave his family for me." I said through tears.

"What did you say kid?" Dean asked.

"I told him I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of the abandonment and told him to go home. I love him guys. I love him so much."

"Hey, hey this is just another guy okay? You deserve better Memphis. Think of it this way you could be in his wife's position. You'll find someone I swear." Sam said enveloping me in a hug.

"What if I'm not meant to? What if I'm meant to be alone forever?"

"That's what one night stands are for little sister." Dean laughed ruffling my hair.

I chuckled and hugged him, "I'll never be truly alone right? I'll always have you guys, right?"

Sam and Dean looked at each and Sam spoke, "Well I don't know...I mean we don't want J.C.'s left overs."

"So not funny butt head." Even though I was laughing slightly.

It was true though, I knew my brothers would always be there. No matter what happened between us we would work through it...well we'd try.

"Oh Memphis, we found a hunt."

I wiped my tears, "Where?"

"Leave it to a hunt to make all our troubles drift away." Sam laughed.


	15. You're joking right?

**Disclaimer: I don't the supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Hey guys thank for all the reviews this chapter is kind of liek the benders but not lol you'll see.**_  
_

_You're joking right?_

"Give me the low down one more time Dean."

"Men between the ages of 20-45 have been disappearing over the past 6 years. Police have no leads, no suspects, nothing. It's like they literally disappeared." Dean explained as the made their way to Kentucky.

"Okay so you guys are dong the research and I'm doing the hunting correct?" I asked.

"Yep unless something gets out of hand that's how it should go." Sam agreed.

Later that night I was hanging out in the bar where the men had been disappearing from. Dean and Sam were at the motel waiting for my phone call for back-up and I was eyeing up this guy who was eyeing up the other guys. I figured he was just doing his research since his finished his beer and headed for the door. I decided to follow so maybe I could find out where he lives.

When I stepped out the door I was hit in the back of the head with something. I came too and looked around. I was tied to a chair with a blindfold and gag. I cursed under my breath. Of course it was a trap, god damn!

"Well, well, well, you're finally awake. I'll undo your gags if you promise not to scream."

Where would that get me I wanted to ask but instead I just nodded. When the blind fold came off my eyes it took a minute for me to focus but when I did I focused in on the guy from the bar standing with two other guys that looked a lot older. Finally he took out the mouth gag.

"Aw, shit you're just humans?"

"What were you expecting a yetti?"

"I could handle a damn yetti. What the hell do you want?"

"You're going to marry Johnny here." The older slapped the young one on the back and I grimaced.

"The hell I am. Wait I thought you freaks only took men. This could be very insulting if I wasn't completely secure in my femineness."

"We take men so that we can check out their girlfriends but Johnny's never liked anyone as much as he likes you."

"You just have that ora about you that just draws men to you." Johnny said practically drooling.

"Obviously not the good men." I mumbled, "You guys sure are dumb because my brother is expecting me to call and when I don't he'll be on your trail so fast it'll make your head spin."

"Then I guess you'll just have to call him won't you?"

The oldest guy took out a rifle and pointed to my head while Johnny got my cell phone and scrolled through the numbers.

"Which one is your brother?"

Luckily in case of emergency's I have Dean's number under Sam's name and Sam's number under Dean's name.

"Call Dean."

"Alrighty now remember no funny stuff."

It started to ring and I heard Sammy's panicked voice on the other end. God, I hope he still remembered how to sense trouble.

"Hey Dean, it's Memphis. Listen I met a guy at the bar tonight and I'm going home with him so I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

Sam thankfully caught on, "Okay Memphis if you're sure?"

"Oh yeah, I'm absolutely sure."

"Alright bye Memphis. Love you."

"Love you too Dean."

**SAM'S POV**

As soon as Memphis called me Dean I knew something was wrong. She has her numbers upside down for these types of emergency's. Then when she said she met a guy at the bar and was leaving with him was the second red flag. Memphis doesn't skip out on hunts for random guys.

"Dean, something's wrong with Memphis. She called me Dean and said that she met a guy at the bar and was going home with him."

Dean closed his journal, "Let's go."

"Where? We don't know where she is?"

"But we know where she _was_. We go to the bar, ask who saw her, and maybe..."

"They'll see who she left with." I finished for him.

"Let's move."

We got to the bar in record time and Dean automatically headed for the bartender.

"Hey I'm looking for someone."

"Everyone is." He answered smartly.

"I'm looking for my sister. She's about 5'11", long dark brown hair in a ponytail, had on a BOC t-shirt, jeans, and a green jacket. Have you seen her?"

"Yep she was one gorgeous chick." He said in a sleezy tone.

Dean noticed that I tensed up because this guy was talking about my sister so he asked his questions faster, "Any idea where she went?"

"She headed out the door about a minute after this one guy left. Looked like she was going after him if you ask me."

"Do you know who the guy is?"

"Nope. He comes in here every once in a while. I thought he was gay because he always left with men. But I think that girl is enough woman to make any guy straight."

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about!" I yelled.

"Thanks for the help."

Dean pushed me out of the bar before I could reach behind there and strangle that guy.

"Sam, are you crazy? We needed him for information."

"I don't care he can't talk about my sister like that."

"You think I didn't want to ring that guy's neck? But I fought it you gotta learn to fight that. Now how are we going to find Memphis?"

"We can't do anything if we don't know who this guy is." I said sadly.

"We have to wait for her phone call tomorrow. For her next set of code words."

"Dean, I don't think I can wait that long."

"I know me either, but we have to. Come on let's go back to the motel."

**MEMPHIS' POV**

"You're joking right?" I said eyeing up the bread and water that was about to be fed to me. "My Dad's training was worse than this."

"Oh you won't even believe what we have in store for you. In fact tonight you'll be staying in Johnny's room." The one smirked.

"You touch me, even put a freaking pinky on me and I will make you regret it. I don't give a rats ass if you're humans I will kill you."

"Right like you've ever killed a human." Johnny scoffed.

I eyed him up dangerously and said in a dead serious tone, "You have no idea."

I spent the night tied to a chair in Johnny's room being forced to listen to him talk about all his killings. The next morning I brought back into the living room and Johnny pulled my cell phone out.

"Time to call your brother and tell him you're not coming home again."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah because that won't look suspicious."

The phone rang and Sam answered on the second ring, "Memphis? You coming home today?"

"No, Dean sorry. Listen call my boss at work you know Mr. Mulder and tell him that I'm out of town at Dad's cabin and I'll be home in three days."

"No problem. Bye Memphis. Love you."

"Love you Dean."

Memphis hung up and smiled at the men standing above her.

"Why are laughing?"

"No reason just love my brother that's all."

**SAM'S POV**

"She's said to tell you that she's not in town anymore. She's about three hours east of the bar."

Dean jumped up and grabbed his coat, "So what are we waiting for?"


	16. Told you

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews guys!!**

_Told you._

"So Johnny, tell me a little about yourself? Are you the type that likes long walks on the beach or the rough sex kind of guy?" I winked.

It was just me and Johnny, his Dad and brother were no where to be found. I gotta keep him talking so that I can work on the knots around my wrists.

"You'll find out the answer to that in good time. How about you tell me a little about yourself. You close to your parents?"

"Probably not nearly as close as you and your dad are." I chuckled but answered seriously, "Both my parents are dead. I only knew my mom for a fews years and my Dad...well he was a good man."

That's right listen to me ramble because I know any minute my brother's will burst through that door.

"My brother though..."

"Dean?"

He meant Sam but I meant Dean, "Yeah Dean...he's a good guy. No actually he's a great guy. And when he finds me I want you to know that if he hesitates to kill you then I sure as hell wont."

"I believe we already went through this. You probably haven't killed anything in y our entire life."

"You'd be surprised."

"You know what the best kill is?" Johnny asked.

One knot down only about 40 to go, "What's that?"

"The kill of a human. And that's something you've never experienced."

I was really sick of this conversation, "I said it before and I'll say it again. You have no idea."

Johnny got up and slapped me across the face. My head snapped back and I glared at him.

"You're going to pay for that you ugly bastard!"

"We'll see."

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Dean! Sammy! Yes! They were in the window with their guns. I turned to Johnny and smirked. I winked at him but it was really for my brothers. One wink meant one enemy.

"Hey Johnny you want to hear something funny?"

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"I have two brothers. And we have codes for when things like this happen. And guess what the best part is? They're pissed."

Dean and Sam busted through the door at that moment. Sam ran over to me and undid my ropes. He gave me an extra gun and I pointed it at Johnny.

"You were looking for love in all the wrong places asshole."

"Memphis, we've discussed this you won't kill me." He laughed.

"Sure, you keep thinking that. But before I beat the ever living shit out of you just answer one thing. Have you killed anyone before?"

He laughed the jerk actually laughed at me, "Of course."

I didn't hesitate I just pulled the trigger and let four shots ring through his body. He was dead before he hit the floor. I moved to stand over his dead body.

"Told you. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Before I could say anything else Johnny's Dad and brother walked in the door with their guns drawn.

"Put them down!" Dean yelled.

"You put them down!"

"Of for the love of Christ!" I turned to them and shot them both once through the heart.

After they hit the floor I went over to Dean and collapsed against him in a hug. Sammy came over and stroked my hair as Dean held me.

"You're okay now Memphis. You're okay."

"Yeah Mem, don't worry we got you."

I knew they did. They always did. When we got back to the motel I lied down on my bed and through an arm over my eyes.

"Memphis did they..."

"No, they didn't touch me besides a few hits and punches."

"Okay good."

"Mem, we need to talk about something."

"Sammy, can't it wait till tomorrow I'm really tired."

"Memphis! You killed three humans back there!" Sam said angrily.

That pissed me off so I got up from the bed and walked over to him, "Humans? Are you kidding? Sam they killed people that doesn't make them humans!"

"Then what the hell does that make you?" Sam bit out.

"I just saved a bunch of people Sam! They were killing innocent people! They were guilty and deserved to be punished."

"We're guilty of a tons of things does that mean we deserve to die!" He yelled.

"We never killed people before!"

"No! That's where you're wrong. Dean and I have never killed humans period. You have."

"Don't you talk to me like that Sam or I swear to god."

"What? What are you going to do Memphis kill me? "

Memory of Dad's words, of us having to kill Sam if he turns, rang through my brain.

"That's not funny." I said harshly.

"At least now I know that when I turn you won't hesitate to kill me."

"That's not true! You're my brother! You're my best friend!"

"But you won't hesitate. I know you won't and that's what scares me! You'll kill me in a second Memphis!"

"No, I won't. I won't" I was crying and screaming now.

"Enough! That's enough! The both of you!" Dean yelled.

He pushed us away from each other but Sam and my eyes were locked on one another. Sam was starting to tear up too.

"No one is going to kill you Sam! You understand me? No one and especially not Memphis. Do you understand me?"

Sam looked down and answered quietly, "Yeah."

"And you!" He turned to me, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing." I said defiantly.

"Bull shit! We know you better than anyone and we know when you're having a problem. But the thing I want to know right now and I want the truth. Have you killed people Memphis? I mean before today?"

I looked up at him from beneath my eye lashes and shook my head before I grabbed my coat and left the motel. The truth was I have. I have killed people before tonight and Dean and Sam knew it. I knew they could tell by the coldness in my eyes that I never had before. Now they had to live with the fact that they were living with a murderer.


	17. Nope, I'm out

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long, thanks for all the reviews you dudes and dudets rock!!!  
**

**Supernatural**

_Nope, I'm out._

My brothers and I haven't spoken about the whole me being a murder thing since it happened. So like Winchester's we've buried our feelings and refuse to talk about it. We had to stop at the Roadhouse again because Ash had a new hunt for us. We walked in and the first thing I heard was my name being yelled followed by a curse. I looked over and spotted Jason Keg. This big shot hunter, or at least he thought so, and my biggest rival.

"Hello Jason. Heard you've been out of commission for a while. Losing your touch?" I mocked.

He came over, pulled out a gun, and placed it to my forehead. Next thing he knew he had two guns in his face, one from each of my brothers.

"Jason, I don't believe you met my brothers. Dean, Sam, this is Jason. Jason meet gun holder number 1 and 2."

I smirked, grabbed his wrist, bent it, and got the gun. I pointed back at his head and smiled dangerously.

"Still pissed about me being a better hunter Jason?"

"Still pissed that your Dad..."

I cocked the gun and he stopped, "Say one wrong word about my Dad and I won't hesitate. You know I'm not kidding."

I could feel my brothers' eyes on me but I didn't care. I meant what I said and I wasn't about to back down from my word.

"Memphis Winchester, give the guy his gun back and get your ass over here!" Ash yelled.

I chuckled and handed the gun to Jason, "Beat ya later."

My brothers lowered their guns and followed me over to where Ash was standing by the bar. He didn't have his laptop though, which I found pretty suspicious.

"What do you have for us Ash?"

"Actually Sam here called me and asked me to get you here so that you and your brothers could talk and work some things out."

"Nope, I'm out." I said trying to head for the door but Sam grabbed my arm.

"For me?" He asked with the puppy dog eyes.

I groaned and sighed, "You're so damn annoying with those big brown eyes. Fine! Give them the room next to mine; I'll go get our bags."

"I'll go with you in case you decide to skip town." Dean laughed.

We walked outside and I tossed him the keys so he could open the trunk. I was digging in the back for my bag when Dean laughed.

"I'll give you twenty bucks to shoot me in the leg so we can get the hell out of here."

"If this wasn't so damn important to our little brother, I would in a second. It's not that bad here we just have to have a little faith that we'll get through this."

"Faith? Pssh. Whatever you say little sister."

"Aw Dean, still not a believer in what you can't see?"

"You used to be like that."

"Very true but then Dad died and I pretty much drank with the man at his grave. I believe in everything now a days."

"Great, next you'll have Sammy praying every day."

I gave him a confused look, "Sammy does pray every day."

Dean stopped mid way closing the trunk, "What?"

"You've never heard him whispering early in the morning? He's praying."

"The things you learn about a guy. Come on we better get back in there before he comes for us."

The second I walked back into the bar I was picked up off the ground and twirled around in the air. When the person set me down I almost fainted at the sight of him.

Jack Stallone, Jackie, as I call him. He's 17 and had run away from his home last year to hunt the supernatural. I met him and taught him everything I knew and he was such a cute kid I even took him out on a few hunts, nothing big, but good enough for him to get his bearings. The only reason I really helped him out was because he reminded me of Sam at that age.

"Jackie boy! Holy shit! Where did you come from?"

"You didn't even notice me when you first walked in. How are you Mem?"

That was another thing; he called me Mem, like Sam did.

"I'm fine, buddy. How about you? How's your hunting going?"

"Pretty good, I got a little banged up so I came here to relax for a bit."

I heard a fake cough behind me and turned to see my brothers staring, "Oh Jackie boy these are my brothers, Dean and Sam. Older, younger."

They shook hands and smiled at one another, "Mem, talked about you guys all the time."

"She never mentioned you." Sam said coldly.

I gave him a sharp look, "Well, I never mention a lot of things, it isn't just you Jackie. Anyway, I'm going to go get settled. I'll see you later."

I grabbed my bag from the floor and headed back to my old room. When I walked in I was flooded with memories. Ash kept it just the way I left it. There was the dart board I stole from the bar, my posters of AC/DC and BOC, then on the opposite wall was all my research on the new demon with a picture of John in the middle to always keep me focused. I didn't even notice when Sam walked in.

"Hey can we talk?"

I turned and chuckled, "Are you going to give me attitude too?"

"No, I just want to know who that Jason guy is."

"You mean Jack."

"No, I mean Jason the one you hate."

"No you mean Jack the one _you_ hate." I said smugly while pulling out my laptop and putting it on the table.

"Well…if you want to tell me about him too that's fine."

"Jack ran away from home a year ago and came here so that he could fight the Supernatural. I took him under my wing and taught him everything I knew."

"He calls you Mem…" Sam mumbled.

"Yes he does. That's another reason I agreed to help him because he reminded me so much of my little brother and since I was never really there for you Sammy, I thought this could compensate for that."

Sam looked confused, "You were always there for me."

"No, Dean was there for you and me. I never gave you advice or helped you in anyway I was there to lighten the mood."

"You helped me in fights against Dad. That was all I needed…someone on my side."

I smiled, "Yeah well with soldier boy on Dad's side someone had to stick up for you."

Sam smiled, "So, how about Jason?"

"Yes do tell about him because I'm a little iffy about guys who point a gun at my sister's forehead." Dean said coming into the room and lying on my bed.

I laughed, "Got a while?"


	18. I didn't have a choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: This chapter was really good for me to write because I'm going to back to my old self my old kick ass self and you'll understand at the end of this chapter. Hope you guys like it  
**

**Supernatural**

_I didn't have a choice._

My brothers and I were sitting at the bar around 2 in the morning talking and they kept pressuring me to tell them about Jason so finally I cracked.

"When I first came to the Roadhouse Jason was the only one who didn't treat me like I was the plague. Everyone knew me as "the girl Winchester", the dangerous one, the one that flies off the handle. But Jason saw past that, he saw that I was a good hunter a bit unorthodox but good."

Dean put a hand up, "Oh god, please tell me this isn't going where I think its going."

I laughed, "If you think it's going into the bedroom you're wrong. He's like ten years older than me, dude. Anyway Jason had a best friend Darren and he was going on a hunt not to far from here but Jason's hunt was three states away. Darren got possessed after he exorcised a demon, full on Regan/Damien situation. So Jason got wind of it and called me to go exorcise Darren…let's just say things didn't go as planned."

"Meaning?" Sam persisted.

"She killed him."

I turned around and saw Jason standing behind us with two of his friends and they were fully loaded.

"Jason, you know it didn't happen like that." I tried to reason.

"You killed him Memphis. You know you did. He was innocent and you killed him!"

"He tried to kill me! He was hurting people!"

"You should've exorcised him like I said too!"

"I did!"

He looked surprised probably because I never told him the whole story. When I got back from that hunt and told him that Darren was dead he flipped out, punched me, and left the Roadhouse.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you the whole story if you just listen without loading me with bullets." I said humorlessly.

He put the gun down, "Go."

**FLASHBACK**

_I drew Devil's Trap symbols all over the outside of the cabin that Darren Demon was staying in, this way he couldn't get out. I opened the door slowly and walked in._

"_Darren? Darren, it's Memphis…you here?"_

_I was thrown against the furthest wall and knocked out immediately. I woke up tied to a chair with Darren standing in front of me._

"_Hello, Memphis."_

"_Hey Darren, what's happening?" I chuckled trying to keep my cool._

"_Not much, now you know that I have to kill you right?"_

"_Yeah, I figured but you don't mind if I put up a fight do ya?"_

_He laughed, "No by all means go ahead. If you can get out of those ropes you can fight back all you want."_

_I smiled and started pulling out the knife I had up my sleeve to cut the ropes. Meanwhile Darren had picked up my gun and pointed it at my head._

"_You know he actually liked you," I knew the demon was talking about Darren._

"_Really? It always seemed like Darren shared everyone else's opinion of me."_

"_Oh you mean because you're a Winchester. Yeah, we demons have heard about the almighty Winchesters. Your Daddy, the leader of the pack, sent me back to hell a few times. Then there's big bad Dean, the one who longs for his family to be together and will kill anything to get it. The only girl one is the one we've all liked to get a piece of…that's you."_

_I smiled, "Yeah, I got that."_

"_You fly off the handle with a flip of the switch, don't ya?"_

"_I've been known to, yes."_

"_Last but never least is little Sammy, the one all three want to protect but the one that will ultimately be ours in the end."_

"_You got it all wrong my black eyed friend. With Dean, my Dad, and me still around, Sammy's not going anywhere."_

"_We'll see, we'll see."_

_Finally, I cut the final knot and charged at him, bashing him into a wall. I punched him in his face about six times._

"_Don't. You. Ever. Talk. About. My. Family." I said in between punches._

_The sixth time he grabbed my hand he twisted it. Now, I had a broken wrist and was thrown on the ground. Darren straddled me and started to choke me. I was losing oxygen quick and couldn't fight him off with a busted hand so I looked around for anything that could help me._

"_You Winchesters don't get it, do you? We're going to pluck you all off one by one. Starting with Daddy dearest."_

_That did it. I saw my gun in his waist band so I used my good hand, grabbed it, and just shot anything I could. He fell off of me and I scrambled to my feet. It turns out I shot him in the chest._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I didn't have a choice. He was killing me, Jason. I exorcised him afterwards and I tried to get him to a hospital but it was no use…he was DOA."

Jason was close to tears, "You should've done something, anything to help him!"

"I did!"

"It wasn't enough! You killed my best friend!"

I knew what he was going to do, that's why I ducked. The shot rang out and then so did a scream. But I didn't recognize the scream so relief washed over me knowing it wasn't my brothers. I pulled out my gun along with my brother's and pointed it at them. Ash showed up behind Jason with a shotgun pointed as head.

"Get out Jason, and don't come back."

Jason glared at me but left known the less. I looked around and saw blood on the floor. I ran over to it and saw Jackie on the ground bleeding uncontrollably.

"Jackie!" I kneeled down and he was trying his best to breathe, "Ash call 911! Dean get something to stop the bleeding, Sammy help me get him up!"

Sam came over and kneeled down slowly, "Mem…"

"Don't you dare say it Sammy. Jackie, you'll get through this I'm so sorry. I should've protected you. God, please not Jackie."

Blood poured out of Jack's mouth and I screamed, "Jackie! Stop it! Breathe please!"

"Memphis…he's gone."

"No, I'm supposed to protect him. He's just a kid. He's just a freaking kid!"

I laid his head down and walked back into my room completely numb. We were supposed to be at the Roadhouse for a little bit of peace but when I'm around there's no such thing. Ash came into my room not long after the ambulance came to take Jackie away.

"Memphis, I know this sucks but don't blame yourself."

"I couldn't protect him…if I couldn't protect a kid how in the hell am I going to protect my little brother."

"Is that what this is about? You don't think you'll be able to protect Sam? Jason killed Jack, okay? Not you. And I know you Memphis; you won't let anything happen to Sam."

"If I hadn't of ducked…"

"You would be the one dead and as horrible as this sounds I'm glad it wasn't you."

"Jack didn't deserve it."

"You're right he didn't but neither do you."

"I killed Darren."

"Before he killed you. You did nothing wrong, no one blames you."

"Jason does. Jackie's parents will when they find out."

"I'm sick of this pity party you're having. You used to be kick ass Memphis but ever since John died you've changed and not for the better."

I glared at him, "Don't talk about my Dad."

"No Memphis, that's just it, you have to talk about him! You have to deal with his death!"

"I am."

"Not well. You've changed your entire personality and it sucks. How about instead of blaming yourself for everything you turn back into the old Memphis. The one we all love, the one that kicks ass, the one that hunts single minded and it works for only her. Why don't you go back to being you?"

With that he left the room and I was left thinking about how much I've changed. Needless to say it was time to go back to time where I was at my best. So I hope the world is prepared for the old Memphis Winchester to return.


	19. She's back

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: SORRY GUYS!!! I know I've been a horrible updater. This one is long so it kinda makes up for it. Hope ya like it! Thanks for the reviews by the way!!!  
**

**Supernatural**

_She's back._

The next morning I got out of bed around 5:30 in the morning. I did 100 sit up's, took a shower, and dressed. I put on my Army cap and walked into the bar. I was the first one up which hasn't been the case in quite some time. I walked behind the bar and started cleaning the glasses and the counter. Around 7 the early bird beaten up customers started stumbling in.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Three beers and keep them coming." The real beat up one replied while they took seats at the bar.

"You got it. Anyone beat up to badly?" I asked while opening the bottles.

"Not that bad. Poltergeist's get you every time."

"You turn your back on it?" I inquired with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Who the hell are you to ask us that?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean, Sam, and Ash standing over in the doorway watching and waiting for my reaction.

"I'm Memphis Winchester. You got a problem with that?"

I heard Dean whisper to Sammy, "She's back."

The men at the bar recognized the name and immediately shut up. Later on I had Sam waiting tables and Dean hustling for some money. Ash was helping me behind the bar and I felt like I was back to normal. More than I've felt in a really long time. Then I heard the voice.

"Memphis, now I know when you took my car it didn't have a scratch on it but then you give it back and boom scratch."

I turned around and smiled at Leo. He was trying to pull off that he was pissed but you could tell he was trying really hard not to smile. I hopped over the counter and walked up to him.

"Are you trying to insult my driving?"

Leo took a step closer to me, "Maybe. What are you going to do about it?"

I smirked, "You know what happens when you piss me off."

"Nine ball?"

"I break."

I raced him over to the pool table and Dean whined when I took the stick from him and pushed him out of the way.

"Memphis! I was playing!"

"And now you're bartending."

Dean smirked, "Fine with me."

I followed his gaze over to the bar and rolled my eyes. There were a group of hunter women from Kentucky sitting at the bar. As Dean walked over I shouted out after him.

"No free beers Dean!"

He just waved me off and I turned back to Leo. He was smiling while racking the balls. I chalked up my stick and got ready to break. As I leaned over the table I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So what brings you back here?"

Leo shrugged, "Hunter's talk."

"And already word about me being back here got around?"

"You know it. As soon as I heard it I had to come back."

"Why to get your ass kicked at pool?"

I smirked as I got in my fourth ball. Leo laughed and came over to stand next me.

"Why are you back, Memphis? It's not like you to sit around unless you're hurting."

"Sam asked us to."

"And you're listening?"

"Well I normally wouldn't but Dean's making me so…whatever."

"I heard about Jackie…."

I stood up abruptly, "I have a new rule."

"Which is?" He asked curiously.

"How about from now on we don't speak of the dead?"

"We're hunters Memphis. That's impossible."

I shrugged, "Worth a shot. So how long are you staying here for?"

This time he shrugged, "Couple of days. Ash said he had a hunt for me so…"

I sunk my last ball and smirked, "You know you're staying in my room right?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I was hoping you would say that. Oh I meant to ask you have you seen…"

I cut him off, "Nope Sherry hasn't come in yet. But I know when she gets wind that I'm back she will."

"What are you going to do?"

"Same thing I always do try to ignore her."

"You know the second she sees Dean she's going to try and nail him."

Sherry Taylor is the biggest fake hunter in the world. She likes to pretend that she can hunt because her Dad hunts. That was one of the reasons I hated her because she treated hunting like a game and used to think we were in the same situation. Leo was right though; Dean would fall for her because she had big boobs, long legs, and blonde hair.

"You're right. But for now let's enjoy the silence."

The next day, the silence stopped. I was tending the bar with Leo as Dean cleaned tables and Sam talked on the phone to his kids. That's when Sherry's voice pierced through my brain.

"Memmy Winchester! I can't believe you didn't tell me you were back!"

I almost dropped my bottle. My head snapped toward Dean who was looking her up and down and smirking. Sam hung up the phone and took notice too but in a more subtle way. Leo knew better and kept his head down.

"Sherry…how'd you know…?"

"Oh don't be silly. Whenever little Memmy Winchester comes home the whole world knows it."

"Apparently." I mumbled while walking over to her.

She grabbed me into a big hug which I wasn't really returning. Dean, Sam, and Leo came over all with smiles on their faces. Of course, they're men. I pulled away and stood next Dean.

"Sherry these are my brothers Dean and Sam and you know Leo."

Sherry looked at Dean with pleasure, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Sam stuck out his hand which she took respectfully. She turned to Leo and smirked.

"How's life Leo? Still slumming it?"

His smile turned into a sarcastic one, "How's hunting Sherry, still faking it?"

She took no notice to his tone, "Hunting is actually going really well. I killed a Poltergeist two nights ago."

We all kind of smirked and the hunters around us flat out laughed at their tables. She looked around a little upset but trying not to show it.

"What's so funny?"

"Poltergeists are the easiest things in the world to get rid of and you never kill one you just get rid of it." I said smugly.

"Whatever. So Memmy…Leo called me a little while back and said John died. I'm so sorry, I don't know what I would do if my Daddy died. Which is weird because my Daddy didn't give up on hunting like yours he's still out there doing it, but yours was the first to die."

I swear the whole bar went silent; Ash came over and Dean and Sam both took defensive positions. I took a deep breath, stood up straighter, and squared my shoulders. I took a step towards her and when I saw Leo reaching for me out of the corner of my eye I shot him a glare.

"Sherry, my father killed his demon. That's why he stopped hunting." I said calmly.

"Yeah but you never stopped."

"He and I were two different people."

"So what are you doing back home? Why aren't you out hunting?"

I glanced back at Sam who was giving me that look where he's slightly frowning and his eyes are squinty and he can sense that I'm upset.

"Family issues. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you say your Dad's still out there hunting right?"

"Right."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"Because I hunt by myself."

I smiled, "Not very daughter like if you ask me."

"Alright ladies, round 1 is over. Sherry, go get a drink. Memphis, go outside and cool off." Ash said firmly.

I chuckled under my breath and walked outside with Sam on my heels. When we got outside I picked up a rock and threw it far across the street.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"I met her when I first came to the Roadhouse. She thinks she's a hunter but her Dad sends her stupid simple cases that a 12 year old could solve because everyone knows she's not capable for a real hunt."

"Dean seems to like her."

I scoffed, "He would."

"Is there a reason you hate her so much?" Sam asked while wrapping an arm around my shoulder

"She is like everything Dad never wanted me to be. Ditzy, flakey, and slutty. I just can't stand to see it. Especially if she's going to start in on my brother."

"Dean's an adult Mem, he can take care of himself."

I smiled up at him, "We'll see."


	20. Have it your way

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews dudes and dudets  
**

**Supernatural**

_Have it your way._

It's been almost two damn weeks since Sherry showed up and she has been all over Dean the whole time. I can't it anymore! Sam and I are going insane listening to her horrible voice. Saturday morning Sam said he wanted to talk to Dean and me privately so I went down the hall to get Dean up. But when I opened the door I saw Sherry wearing Dean's shirt getting a beer from the fridge and Dean lying under the covers probably naked.

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me with this?" I yelled before storming out.

I went into the bar, picked up the nearest mug, swung around, and chucked it at the wall just barely missing Dean's head as he came running out of the room while pulling pants on.

"Jackass!"

"What's going on?" Sam asked running into the room with Ash right behind him.

"How long has this been going on?" I demanded.

Dean looked pissed too, "Why the hell does it matter? It doesn't affect you!"

"Dean! You're my brother and now you're screwing my worst enemy!"

"You know you have to make a list of your enemies because I'm having a hard time trying to remember them all!"

"I can't believe this."

Sherry walked into the room fully dressed now with a smug smile on her face, "What's the big deal Memmy? I mean, come on, I'm sure this isn't the first time your brother has screwed one of your friends."

I walked over to her and punched her in the face. Ash, Sam, and Dean visibly winced.

"We are not friends! What part of that don't you get? You're not a hunter!"

She was on the ground cupping her face when Dean pushed me to get to her. I looked over at Sam in shock but all he could do was give a sympathetic glance. After Dean helped Sherry up, he turned to me.

"You want to fight someone? Fight me; I'm the one you're really angry at anyway."

I smirked, "Have it your way."

Dean and I immediately went after each other. We both got in several good punches before Sam, Ash, and Leo, who had just woken up, could break it up.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled at Dean while Leo kept a firm grip on my waist.

"To be happy! Is that so god damn wrong? For me to be happy?" He yelled back fighting against Sam's grip.

"Why her? Of all the women on earth, why her?" I asked sadly.

Dean smiled at me, "Do you really think it's about her? Hell Memphis, you know me better than that. She's just the only decent looking chick around."

"Um…Hello?" Sherry shrieked, "I'm standing right here, you know?"

"Oh shove it Sherry, you know you're an easy lay. Half the guys in here have been in you." Leo snapped. I looked up at him a bit surprised; he smiled down at me, "What?"

"Nothing, I just like your new attitude."

"Well, I don't have to take this, plus my Daddy got me a new hunt so I'm leaving."

"For good?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dean and I both stifled our laughter; Sherry just huffed and walked back down the hall to her bedroom.

"Now might I ask why you came bursting into my room this morning?"

"Sam wants to talk to us. And might I ask why don't lock your door when you have sluts come over?"

Dean shrugged carelessly, "Forgot."

"Figures." I turned to Sam, "We can have our conversation in my room. At least it's clean." I joked elbowing Dean.

"Ha ha very funny."

Sam chuckled, "I thought so."

We walked back into my room; I took a seat in my desk chair, Dean sprawled out on my bed, and Sam took the armchair. He hunched over and folded his hands in his lap without looking at us. I glanced over at Dean and we both knew this was going to be a very serious talk.

"Go ahead Sammy."

"Well, what do you think about maybe going home? You know back to Kansas. I want to be with my family." He looked pointedly at me, "All of them."

"No." I said quickly.

"Memphis…"

"Dean, no. I'm not settling down somewhere and you both shouldn't either. If we settle it'll be easier for the demon to find us and hurt us."

"Mem, who are you kidding? This demon is going to find us either way." Sam said with a sad smile.

"Sammy, I understand you want to see your wife and kids and by all means take a week or so and go see them but we can't settle."

"We've been here for weeks Memphis and I don't think it's fair that we can settle here but not at our home."

"This is my home." I mumbled.

Sam gave me a sad look, "Mem…"

"There are hunters here. If anything is dumb enough to attack here it'll be dead in five minutes."

"I have a family Memphis, I have to take care of them."

"You are, by staying away you're protecting them trust me."

"Is that the logic you live by? If you're gone nothing will happen to the people you love? Because we tried separating remember? We did it several times. It didn't work." Dean said out of the blue.

I looked over at him, "Who's side are you on?"

"It's not about sides Memphis. But you can't keep Sam from his family."

I got up from the chair and paced around the room a bit. Dean was right Sam had a family but we also had to protect him and we have a job to do. I turned around and looked at Sam.

"Fine, we'll go back home. You guys leave tonight and I'll follow tomorrow morning. I want to say goodbye to Leo."

"Mem, you're sure…"

"Don't ask that. Just go pack, the both of you."

"Thank you so much Mem." Sam got up and gave me a hug before running to his room to pack.

Dean got up and kissed my cheek, "You're doing the right thing. Besides we can hunt during the weekends like we used to when we went to school."

"Yeah, just like old times."

Dean smiled and left the room. Old times? There was nothing I hated more than my childhood. That night I stood outside with Ash and Leo saying goodbye to my brothers.

"Alright so you're driving out first thing in the morning right?" Sam asked for the seven hundredth time.

"Yes, Sam and depending on if you're driving or not I'll probably beat you there."

"Don't count on it." Dean said throwing the last bag in the truck. He walked over to Leo and shook his hand, "Thanks man."

"For what?"

Dean turned towards me, "See that smile on her face? That's all you." He walked over to Ash and thanked him as did Sam.

They pulled out of the lot waving and burning rubber. Ash turned to me and threw me a set of keys.

"It's the '69 Camaro in the back. Take it easy on her. I already put your bags in her."

"Thanks Ash."

"Don't be a stranger, got it?" He kissed my cheek.

"I got it."

I gave him a hug before he went back into the bar. Leo turned to me with a frown on his face. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I feel like I'm betraying your brothers' trust."

"Then just lie and say you didn't know anything about it."

"Why can't you just…"

"Because I can't. That's the end of it. I'll see you around alright?"

"Yeah, I bet you will."

I walked in the back parking lot and got into the beautiful red Camaro. I started her up and drove out onto the road. I sighed and headed in the opposite direction that my brothers went. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Sam's house number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kristine it's Memphis, tell Sam and Dean I just can't settle."

I hung up the phone and hit the gas pedal.


	21. I'm a little busy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: I know, I know. It's been a while. I really hope this makes up for it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!:)  
**

**Supernatural**

_I'm a little busy._

I was in New York by the time my brother's got to Kansas and Kristina had given them my message. They've called and left voicemails but I have yet to answer any of them. I loved New York, always have but this time I was here on business. I was in a bar one night, hitting on this guy so that I could get some information about the most recent deaths when my phone rang.

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled and answered it without looking. "Hello?"

"Memphis that was some smooth shit you pulled."

"I do my best…Listen Dean, I'm a little busy."

"I don't really care, not get to Lawrence fast."

I just noticed his tone of voice, "Dean…what's wrong?"

"It's Kristina and the kids…they're gone Memphis."

"Gone as in…" I asked even though I already knew.

"This Demon got them. Same as Dad."

"Sammy?"

"Not good."

"I'm coming."

I hung up the phone and ran out of that bar so fast my head was spinning. I made to Kansas in record time; when I got to Sam's house Dean was sitting on the porch with a beer in his hand. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"It's a little early isn't it?" I asked nodding to the beer.

"Not around here it's not."

"Where is he?"

"In the kids' room, same place he's been since we found them. He won't speak more than a few words and he hasn't even showered or eaten anything."

"Alrighty, let's go fix him."

I headed for the house but Dean grabbed my arm, "This isn't something you can just fix with a few quick words Memphis. His family is dead."

I moved out of his grasp and glared, "We're his family too. Let's not forget that."

I went in the house, dropped my bag, and headed upstairs. I knew Dean was following me but wasn't saying anything. I opened the door with all the kid's artwork on it, assuming that was their room. I was right and so was Dean; Sam was sitting on what looked like Tucker's side of the room just staring into space. I went up and kneeled in front of him.

"Sammy?"

He came back for a moment, "Mem…they're gone."

"I know baby, I know." I haven't called him baby since he was 7; he fell off the swing set and broke his arm.

"You weren't here."

I felt a bit taken back, "I…I'm sorry Sam."

"You should've been here."

"You're right, I should've."

"Leave." He said firmly.

Now I was confused, "What?"

"I said leave. You didn't want to be here in the first place just leave."

"Sam…you're my brother, I'm not leaving you here."

"You never liked Kristina anyway. You probably wished for this to happen." He said bitterly.

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me, "I may not have like her but god damnit Sam, she was your wife and those were your kids. I would never wish harm on them."

He pushed me away and went back to his staring. I turned around and saw Dean standing in the doorway expressionless. I moved past him and down to the kitchen. He followed me and we sat at the table drinking.

"Walk me through it."

"We pulled up hearing Kristina screaming but when we got inside it was too late. She was on the ground, bloody, and cold. It was like the life was drained from her."

I had a horrible flash of what my father probably looked like after this thing got him, "And the kids?"

"Same thing but they were in the backyard. Memphis…Sam, he just froze. I had to call the ambulance and get him away from the kids' bodies. He didn't want to leave them."

"Dean, you know I would never wish for this to happen."

"I know that and Sam does too. He's just heartbroken right now."

"He's right about one thing though." I said standing up and grabbing another beer.

"What?"

"I didn't like her. God Dean, I freaking hated her. Even when it looked like we were getting along all I wanted to do was get her away from my little brother."

"How dare you?" I turned to see Sam standing behind me, "She was the best thing that ever happened to me. How can you hate her? She was perfect! She gave me the best two kids in the world!"

"And look at what happened Sam! They're all dead!"

"Memphis!" Dean yelled trying to get in the middle.

"This is your fault Memphis." Sam said angrily.

I slammed my bottle down, "Excuse me?"

"If you hadn't of come back I could've protected her. I could've been here. They're dead because of you!"

"You would've died too Sam and I'm telling you right this second if my choice was between you and them, I'd choose you in a heartbeat."

Sam slapped me so hard I fell to the floor. I looked up to see so many different emotions running through his features. I think everyoen in the room had a relapse of the last time he did that.

**FLASHBACK**

"_No Dean, you once told me not to talk about mom in the wrong way well she completely lost all respect for the woman."_

"_Sam, just drop it," Dean yelled._

"_No! I want answers."_

"_Fine Sam you want an answer. Here it is I said all that stuff back there because I meant it! She left us Sam," I was now standing in front of him with Dean looking back and forth between us, "Just like Jessica left you! Don't you dare tell me you're not upset about that?"_

"_You're right I am upset but I would never accuse her of not loving me because she was killed!"_

"_Well, that's the difference between us."_

"_No Memphis I think you're just pissed off because you didn't have a mother but you know what? Neither did Dean or me, you at least got to know her."_

"_Got to know her? I was freaking three years old Sam! How the hell am I supposed to remember anything? I wasn't even there the night she was killed! She left us and Jess left you just like we left Dean alone with dad and dad left all of us! The Winchesters are best at turning their backs on everyone, with the exception of Dean! She left us and I hate her!"_

_I never saw it coming Sam's hand connected with my face. I fell to the ground on impact._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I stood up and when Dean tried helping me I just shoved him away.

"You can slap me all you want Sam. It doesn't change what I said. I would choose you over and over again."

"How can you say that? Tucker and Mary they were just kids!"

Sam slid to the ground crying. I went over, grabbed his shoulders, and hauled him up so that he could look at me.

"Listen to me right now; it's horrible what happened to them. God damn, I wish it didn't happen to anyone but there's nothing we can do now. They're gone just like Mom, Dad, and Jess. Now we have to move on and find this thing. Do you understand me?"

He looked at Dean who was just standing there trying to take it all in then he looked back at me, "Let's go."

"That's my boy." Dean and I said in unison.


	22. Hell no!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!! I knwo I've been a horrible person. Now I know you're all going to kill me...again. This is the last chapter. FOR NOW!!! We'll see what happens next season. So when next season starts up I need someone to start hasseling me and asking me to start up again and we'll see where it takes us. Thank you all SO much! I love you all!!!  
**

**Supernatural**

_Hell no!  
_

Sam was getting better and by better I mean he had stopped crying himself to sleep every night and whispering their names in his sleep. It's been two months and he was finally sleeping through the night again.

The only real problem was that he and I still had friction between us. Dean was starting to get pissed at the silent tension. We were now on our way to the Roadhouse because Ash called and said he had a lead for us. But when we pulled up there was nothing but ashes.

"No!"

I screamed and ran out of the car to the pile of ruble. I bent down when I saw Ash's watch on top of a huge pile of dust. Dean and Sam came up behind me; Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I stood up and jerked away from him, "Ash is dead. The one person who took care of me when I was alone is dead now. God damn it!"

Dean came over and wrapped his arms around me, "It's okay, it's okay."

"It's not okay, Dean! These people were my friends! My family! It's not okay."

I pulled out of his grasp and looked around frantically. No, not Leo; please don't let him be in this. I spotted a car coming up the road; it halted to a stop and Leo jumped out. I ran over to him and into his arms.

"Oh thank god, I thought…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. We gotta go though. Your Dad's friend Bobby sent me. He said that Ash had contacted him and he has information."

I wiped my teary eyes and turned to my brother's, "Let's move! We're going to Bobby's."

When I got in the car I noticed that Dean wouldn't even glance my way and Sam couldn't stop glancing or glaring at me. When we finally made it to Bobby's I pulled Sam aside and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry. The few minutes that I thought Leo might be dead isn't even half of what you must of felt about your whole family."

Sam returned the hug tightly, "You and Dean are the only family I have left and I wouldn't trade that for anything. I know Ash was there for you when we couldn't be so I know how much that must have hurt. Promise me we'll talk more about this?"

"I promise. Now come on let's find this thing and kill it once and for all."

"Damn straight!"

We walked into Bobby's house and I saw Dean standing by the window of the living room. I walked over to him and looked up in his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Not really." He answered truthfully for once.

"What's up?"

He smiled at me sadly, "You didn't need me."

"What?"

"At the Roadhouse you felt better in Leo's arms than in mine."

"Because I was happy he wasn't dead! Not because I didn't need you. You're my big brother. How many times do we need to have this conversation?"

Dean smirked, "Once more for my own reassurance."

I smiled at my big bad brother, "You and Sam are all I really have now. I will always need you my protector and Sam my conscious. You're my boys."

He looked down at me and smiled, "Mom used to call us that."

"Well I stole it, so sue me." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug, "Now can we kill this thing already?"

"Hell, you know I'm in."

Bobby gave us the low down. This demon planned on opening up the gates of hell and unleashing every thing in it. We couldn't use the colt because we used the last bullet on Mom's demon so we formed a new plan. We drove to the cemetery located in the middle of a giant devil's trap.

Bobby said the demon would use a man that was like Sam to get across and break the trap. When we got there the demon in human form had just opened the doors and was laughing.

"Hey!" Dean yelled and it turned around.

It pinned Dean, Sam, and I to trees but Dean missed and bashed his head on a tomb stone. It froze him there. While it was coming towards us Leo and Bobby came from behind and tried closing the doors.

"You son of a bitch. You killed our Dad, Sam's family, and Memphis' friends. Now we're gonna kill you." Dean bit out.

"Yeah, that'll be a neat trick." It laughed.

Dean had a gun in his hand but the demon took it and pointed it at my head point blank. It smirked at me.

"You've been a huge pain in my ass, Memphis. I could've killed you a hundred times if you hadn't of gone to Daddy's funeral and brought your brothers back into the game. You were always the weaker one, Daddy thought so too. Now you're going to die first. Like it was meant to happen. Any last words?"

I chuckled bitterly, "See you in hell."

He cocked the gun but a shadow came out of the gates and manifested into my father. He grabbed the demon from within in the body and wrestled it for a minute. I reached into my pocket and threw it to Dean. He had to be the one to do this.

The demon got away from my father but before it could get back in the body Dean stopped it half way and trapped it in a steel box. He threw it to Sam who ran it over and threw it into the gates of hell right before Leo and Bobby shut the doors.

"It's over." I sighed.

My brothers and I looked over at our Dad and he looked so peaceful. He gave us each a meaningful look that spoke volumes then he disappeared in pretty lights.

We walked over to the Impala with Bobby and Leo following us.

"Holy shit, we just killed the OTHER demon." I said proudly.

"I think that kill was even better then killing his cousin." Sam compared.

"Nah, I actually preferred the shooting of the first." Dean laughed.

"How many you think got through?" Leo asked.

"Hundred, maybe 2." Bobby answered.

My brothers and I looked at each other and smiled. We grabbed our weapons and threw them in the trunk.

"You in?" I asked Dean.

"On one condition."

"Anything…" I recited thinking back to this exact conversation we had years ago when they all came for me.

"I'm driving the Impala."

"Hell no!" I yelled.

"Hell yes!"

**The End...For Now **

Sam got into the car and turned on the radio and laughed to himself, "Here we go…"


	23. Really Important!

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Wingdings; panose-1:5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:2; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 268435456 0 0 -2147483648 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Hey Siblings fans! I know I haven't written much of any of my stories lately which really sucks for me and you, my favorite people in the world, so I need some help. I have had the craziest writer's block recently and I just can't seem to get out of my funk. I have decided that it might help to get back to the first (and probably only) story that I have ever written and finished and actually love with all my heart. What I need from you guys are some ideas. I was thinking you guys could tell me what your favorite episodes of Supernatural are/were and I can write them up including Memphis. Or if you guys want me to do any flashbacks to high school or grade school or training days with John, I can do that too. So all you guys have to do is hit that review button and let me know. I'll be happy to do it to the best of my ability. Thanks for all your support on all my stories.

IHeartJensen aka Veronica :D


	24. Hey Angel Face

So this is for **Guiltypleasures** because she asked if I would write the episode where Dean finds out he's the Michael vessel with a hint of Memphis/Cas. Okay well I went a little over board with the Memphis/Cas but I hope you guys like it and it adds a couple Flashbacks to other episodes to explain some stuff. I hope everyone likes it and if you want me to write an episode adding Memphis into just message me and let me know. By the way, I haven't been on fanfiction in forever but I do read all your lovely reviews and I want to thank you all so much. It means the world to me. So here ya go! Oh and I haven't published anything on here in a while so excuse the fact that none of the paragraphs are indented, I don't feel like doing it lol OH and the names of places are different because I forgot what the actual ones are and didn't have time to look them up.

The last time Memphis saw Castiel was at Chuck, the prophet's house, right before he beamed Dean and her to a church where Sam had just killed Lilith. That's where they were right this second. The hole of hell was opening up and blinding light was shining through. Memphis had stabbed Ruby with the help of Sam and now hell was opening up right before their eyes.

Memphis looked at her brothers. "So I'm thinking…exit stage right?"

Dean grabbed her hand and Sam's jacket and pulled them to the door. The doors slammed shut in front of them and then an ear piercing sound started. Memphis grabbed her ears and fell to her knees. Dean pulled Sam and Memphis close trying to protect them from whatever was about to rise up out of the hole. Memphis closed her eyes tightly.

When she opened them she was sitting on a plane. Memphis looked around quickly and saw Dean and Sam sitting behind her looking just as confused.

"Guys, what the hell happened?"

They both shrugged and then the pilot's voice was heard over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are now passing over Chilton."

Dean was now really confused. "Chilton? Weren't we just there?"

The pilot's voice rang through again. "Feel free to get up and stretch your legs…Holy crap!"

The plane started to nose dive, the oxygen masks fell down, and all three Winchester's put them on in a hurry. Dean looked out the window and saw a huge white light come up from the ground and practically hit them.

The plane touched down safely so the Winchester's found the Impala and hauled ass to Shellfire where Chuck lived. Memphis was in the back of the car trying to ignore the tension between all three of them.

"Dean, Memphis…" Sam started.

"Don't Sam." Dean cut him off. "Just don't. It's over. We need to find Cas and we need to figure out what the hell is going on."

Sam turned around to Memphis. "Are you okay?"

"With what? The fact that the apocalypse has started? Or that my brothers and I are the ones that caused it. Or could it be that I am worried to death about Cas? No Sam, I am not okay." He looked completely hurt so Memphis tried to smile. "But I am happy you are back and Ruby is dead. I missed you, little brother."

Memphis leaned up, kissed his cheek, and ruffled his hair. Sam turned back around with a slight smile on his face while Memphis laid across the back seat and let tears fill her eyes. Dean knew she was upset and even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was crying.

"Memphis, he's going to be okay. I promise."

The brothers knew about the small relationship between Memphis and Castiel. They knew how it was killing her not knowing if Cas was alright or not. Memphis closed her eyes and let the memories of her first meeting with Castiel run through her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

It was Halloween, Memphis' least favorite holiday, because something bad always happens on Halloween. They were in a town where people were dying in all ways related to All Hallows Eve. It was getting ridiculous so the Winchester's decided to step in. Dean and Sam were going back to their hotel room after questioning the last witness while Memphis went to grab food. When Sam walked in he saw someone inside and immediately raised his gun but Dean stepped in front of it.

"No! Sam, it's okay! This is Castiel, the angel." Dean noticed a large black man by the window in the back. "Him, I don't know."

Sam dropped the gun and smiled. "Oh my god…oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…It's an honor to meet you."

Sam held out his hand but it took Castiel a minute to shake it.

"Samuel Winchester. The boy with the demon blood. We are glad to hear that you have ceased your extra curricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way." The other angel muttered.

Memphis walked through the door at the moment with three bags in her hand. She didn't even take notice of the extra people instead she threw the food on the table.

"Okay Sammy boy, I got you your girly salad, Dean, bacon cheeseburger, and I grabbed a cheese steak. Eat up."

Dean rolled his eyes at his sister. "Miss Oblivious. This is Castiel, the angel."

Memphis looked up and almost stopped breathing. The man standing by Sam was gorgeous. He was tall, dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, and he was wearing a black disheveled suit with a tan trench coat over top of it. However, it wasn't his look that got to her. It was his presence. He was strong, mysterious, and yet so beautiful. There was something about him that caught Memphis off guard but she never showed it.

"Oh hey, Castiel, right? That's the angel of Thursday?" Sam and Dean gave her a confused look. "What? I read."

"The Bible?" Sam said with a laugh.

"Well no, but I practically grew up reading every book Bobby has and angels were in some of them."

Castiel stepped forward and held out his hand to Memphis. She took it and tried to ignore the shiver it sent down her spine. By the look on Castiel's face she could tell he felt something too.

"Memphis Winchester. Although you were born in the middle of two infamous men, you were not forgotten by the angels. Many have tuned into your life."

The black man chuckled. "Yes and a very interesting life you have led."

Memphis looked at Dean. "Who's that?"

Castiel answered her. "This is Uriel. A fellow angel of the Lord."

Uriel stepped forward and looked at Memphis first. "It's an honor to meet you, Memphis. You will play a large role a lot later in this war. Some of us are hesitant that you will actually be able to do it. You have always slipped under the radar but only some know of your true potential."

Memphis quirked an eyebrow at him. "I think you're mistaken. I'm not the important one. I just keep the chaos to a minimum."

Castiel shook his head. "You doubt yourself but you shouldn't."

Dean didn't want to bring his sister in this mess so he changed the subject. "What are you doing here, Cas? We've got this one under control. We have to stop the summoning of Samhain."

"You are to do no such thing." Uriel stated firmly.

"Why?" Memphis asked while biting into her cheese steak.

Sam hit her arm. "Dude, can you not stuff your face for two seconds?"

"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten in like two days."

Castiel ignored the quarrel between the younger siblings and addressed Dean. "Because you won't be able to stop the summoning and if Samhain is summoned that is another seal broken. So you need to leave this town immediately."

"We'll be taking over from here." Uriel added.

"He is right; all three of you need to leave as soon as you can so we can take care of the problem." Cas said.

Memphis sat on her bed and replied, "Nope."

"What?" Castiel and Uriel asked in unison.

"I said, no."

"You dare to disobey us?" Uriel asked menacingly.

"Yep. This is our job. It's a plain and simple one. I plan on not following your orders."

Sam stepped forward. "What did you mean by you would take care of it?"

Castiel looked at him. "We will take out the entire town."

Memphis started laughing. "I love that you use the term "take out" when what you really mean is, "smite the entire town". No way."

Dean nodded. "She's right. We're not letting you kill an entire town."

"You don't have a choice." Uriel stated.

Memphis got up from the bed and moved to stand in front of both of her brothers. She was toe to toe with Uriel while Castiel stood rigid next to him.

"Of course we have a choice. You won't touch us because you need Dean and Sam."

Dean finished her thought process. "So if you want to smite this town then you're going to have to do it with us in it."

Uriel looked at Memphis. "Like I said, everyone underestimates you, Memphis because of your lifestyle…"

"What do you mean my lifestyle?" Memphis asked taking obvious offense.

"Bar hopping and bed hopping is not attractive on a woman. This caused most angels to brush you off as useless but some of us, Castiel and myself included, know that you will do great things."

Memphis rolled her eyes. "Get the hell out of here. I'm sick of talking to you."

Castiel put a hand on Uriel's shoulder. "Let's go."

Uriel gave Memphis another look. "You don't know how to take a compliment, do you?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, not one of her strong suits."

The angels disappeared in the blink of an eye. Dean, Sam, and Memphis ended up saving the entire town. While Sam packed up the motel, Dean and Memphis sat together on a bench at the local playground. Memphis heard the distant flapping of wings and turned to see Castiel sitting on the other bench.

"Dean, your boyfriend is here."

"Real charming, Memphis." Dean turned and smirked at the angel. "What do you want?"

"I'm not here to judge you, Dean."

"Then why are you here?"

"You misunderstand me. I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save this town."

Memphis snorted. "You were?"

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're all works of art. And yet even though you stopped Samhain the seal was broken and we are one step closer to Hell on Earth for all creation. And that's not an expression Dean, that's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means."

Memphis stood up. "Alright this is about to get too touchy feely for me. I'm going to back to the motel. See ya around, angel face."

Memphis threw Castiel a wink, grabbed Dean's car keys, and walked away with both men staring after her. Once she was out of earshot Castiel turned to Dean again.

"Your sister is an interesting person."

"Yeah, I know but you got to love her." Dean said with a smile.

"She is special, Dean but she doesn't think so. She doubts herself even more so than you do."

"Does she really play a role in the war?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, a very important one but not until much later."

"What is it?"

"I'm not at privilege to say at this time. Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?"

"Okay."

"I'm not a hammer, as you say. I have questions. I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't. Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain. They were to do whatever you told us to do."

"Your orders were to follow my orders?" Dean asked incredulously.

"It was a test to see how you would perform under battlefield conditions, you might say."

"You guys are seriously trying to drive me insane."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dean gently shook Memphis awake when they arrived at Chuck's house. They walked very cautiously into the house. It was a wreck and there was blood everywhere. Sam was about to turn a corner when Chuck, with a lamp, came out of nowhere and hit him in the head. Memphis had to hold back a laugh.

"Ow!" Sam yelled staggering backwards.

"Sam? Oh my god, are you okay?" Chuck asked.

"Well my head hurts!"

"No, I mean in my last vision you went all Vadar. Your body temperature was a hundred and fifteen and your eyes were black!"

"Your eyes were black?" Dean asked.

Sam looked back at him with a heartbroken expression. "I didn't know…"

Memphis looked at the blood then at Chuck. "Where's Cas?"

"He's dead."

Dean's head snapped up while Sam automatically moved to Memphis' side and put his hand on her shoulder for support. Chuck continued to explain.

"The archangels really tore into him."

"They killed him?" Dean asked.

"Well it was more like he exploded. It was nasty."

Memphis stopped listening and instead started throwing things around the house. Dean grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry, Memphis. I'm sorry."

Memphis was clutching Dean for dear life and that scared him because she never hugged him back when she was upset, she usually fought. She was at the end of her rope and Dean knew it.

"This sucks ass." Chuck announced. "Oh no! I hear them…they're coming."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The angels."

"Hello Winchester's."

All of them turned around to see Zachariah standing with two other angels behind him. It took everything Memphis had not to kill him on sight.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We need your help to track down Lucifer. He's circling his vessel and if he enters it, he will be unstoppable."

Sam snorted. "Lucifer needs a meat suit."

"Well he is an angel."

Dean shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me. You toy with us for months! To make us set Lucifer free and now you want our help to kill him?"

"Yes, that would be the plan." He turned to Memphis. "By the way, thank you for choosing to help Dean instead of Sam. It helped the process along. You'll have to make a similar decision very soon."

Memphis moved over towards a sliding separating door. That is when Zachariah noticed her hand.

"You're bleeding, Memphis."

Dean smirked at him, "Yeah, it's a little insurance in case you chuckle heads showed up."

Memphis pulled on the door and slammed her hand on the bleeding symbol she had smeared on it. A bright light illuminated causing the three angels to disappear. Memphis looked into the emptiness with tears in her eyes.

"I learned that from my friend Cas."

The Winchester's left Chuck and went to a near by hotel. Memphis crawled into one of the beds and pulled the covers up over her head. She felt the bed dip and then Dean's hand was rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm so sorry, little sister. I wish…I wish I could've saved him." He paused. "But we need to focus right now. Can you do that?"

"I need an hour of sleep, okay? Just give me one hour."

Dean nodded. "Okay, sweetie. I'll wake you up in an hour." He paused and said something he didn't normally say, "I love you, Memphis."

"Love you too." Memphis said into her pillow.

Memphis felt Dean place a kiss on her hair before he slowly moved away. Before Memphis slipped into unconsciousness she heard Dean and Sam arguing about how Sam didn't know how to apologize and Dean didn't want him too. Memphis dreamed of the day she saved Castiel's life.

**FLASHBACK**

Life for the Winchester's was seriously being turned upside down. Castiel and Uriel had them running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to stop the seals from breaking. Their most recent case was with Anna Miller, a fallen angel, whom they were sent to protect. It had led them to hiding out in a warehouse with Anna. Memphis and Sam had devised a plan to attract both the angels and the demons to the warehouse with the help of Ruby and Dean. The doors busted open and in walked Uriel and Castiel.

"Hello Anna." Castiel greeted.

"How did you find us?" Sam asked. Uriel looked at Dean; Sam was shocked. "Dean?"

"Why?" Memphis asked playing her part in this perfectly.

"They gave him a choice, either hand me over or send him back to hell. I know how their minds work." Anna explained.

"I'm sorry, Anna."

Memphis looked at Cas as he spoke, she couldn't pin point it but it seemed Castiel had some sort of feelings for Anna.

"No you're not, you don't know the feeling."

"Still…we have a history. It's just…"

"Orders are orders." Anna finished for him.

Uriel smirked. "Let's do this."

"Make it quick." Anna demanded

The doors flew open and in walked Alastair and two of his minions holding onto Ruby. Memphis rolled her eyes at all the people in this room.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." Alastair said.

"How dare you come in this room you pussing sore!" Uriel yelled.

That's when Memphis noticed something around Uriel's neck. It was a glowing crystal. It was Anna's grace, Memphis was positive.

"Name calling. That hurts my feelings…you sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

Memphis smirked. "That was a good one. I might have to use that."

Alastair turned to look at her. "Well, well, well, the third Winchester. I haven't met you yet. I met Daddy and boy was he disappointed in you while he was in hell. And your poor brother screamed for you in hell every day. Begging you to save him but you never came. You left your brother in hell. I can't blame you though; you are extremely talented, no use wasting those talents on family."

Memphis glare was piercing. "Do not ever talk about my father. No scum from underground has the right to even mention his name. As for Dean? I did everything in my power to help him and he knows that. You angels and demons have to learn that trying to turn us against one another? Does not work. Now, I have a question for you demon boy. Why do people keep calling me special and talented? What are you talking about?"

"You have an extreme…"

Castiel interrupted before too much could be revealed. "Turn around and walk away now."

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she's punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now or we will lay you to waste."

"I think I'll take my chances."

The fight began. Angels, demons, and Winchester's everywhere. At one point Memphis found Anna hiding.

"Uriel has your grace around his neck. Get it. Fast."

Memphis ran back out into the fight in time to see Alastair trying to exorcise Castiel from his human vessel. Memphis ran over and hit Alastair in the back of the head with a crowbar. Castiel looked up at her in awe.

"You owe me one, angel face. Go exorcise the other demons."

Castiel did as she asked while Memphis turned onto Alastair. She had the demon knife in her hand and held it up to Alastair's throat.

"Tell me. Tell me now what everyone keeps saying about me."

"Ah, a little curious are we? You are going to be the one to make the biggest decision. Brother against brother and only the sister in between can choose. The one she chooses will be the victor." He recited the Bible verse with passion.

Memphis was about to respond when she heard glass break. She turned around to see Anna gaining her grace back.

"Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!"

Memphis ducked behind something and closed her eyes as did everyone but the angels and Alastair. When the bright light finally stopped Memphis looked back up to see that Alastair and Anna had disappeared.

"This isn't over." Uriel threatened.

Memphis smirked. "I'm pretty sure it is."

The angels disappeared. Memphis, Sam, and Dean went over to help Ruby up. Dean started in on her already.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry it took so long with the demon delivery. I was a little busy getting tortured!"

Memphis helped her through the doors. "You did good, Ruby. I still hate you and don't trust you any further than I can throw you but you did well today."

"Gee thanks."

Sam looked at Memphis. "I have to hand it to you, Memphis. Bringing them all together, angels and demons. It was a great plan."

"Yeah well, when you have Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of the way and let them fight."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, now you're just bragging."

"So I guess Anna is some big time angel now. I bet she's happy, wherever she is." Sam said sweetly.

"I doubt it." Dean mumbled.

Later that night while her brothers were asleep, Memphis snuck out and walked behind the motel to where it was deserted.

"Um…okay…I don't really know how this works but if you can hear me Castiel, could you please talk to me? I need to know something."

"What is it you need, Memphis?"

Memphis jumped and put her hand to her chest while turning around to face Castiel. She chuckled to herself before responding to him.

"I really should tie a bell around your neck." He didn't respond. "Okay…um…I need to know if what Alastair said was true."

"I'm not permitted to share this information with you, Memphis."

Memphis was afraid he was going to say that. "Yeah, okay, but the thing is, I have read certain passages in the Bible and I've read that verse before. Is it really me? The sister in between?"

"I am not…"

Memphis threw her hands up in a frustrated matter. "Ug! Why do I even bother? All I needed was a yes or no but you angels are incapable of such simplicities, aren't you?"

"No."

Memphis couldn't help but laugh at Castiel's small emotionless joke. She leaned up against the wall and looked into his pretty eyes.

"Can I ask you something that doesn't have to do with me and has to do with you?"

"You may ask I am not positive I will answer."

"What was up between you and Anna? I thought I saw some emotion shared between you two."

Castiel looked at her curiously. "You seem to do that often. Sense feelings or emotions on people. You have good instincts."

"And you have a good way of avoiding questions." Memphis chuckled.

"Anna was my superior. I think of her as an ally and a coworker. Nothing else. What you sensed were feelings of guilt for having to attack a good friend."

Memphis nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. I didn't mean to pry or anything, I was just curious."

"You have a very curious nature and have since you were a young teen."

"How do you know that?" Memphis asked.

"Your family is very important Memphis, and the angels and God have been watching you carefully since you were children. I know you very well."

"Well, I feel like that's a little unfair since I barely know you at all." She teased.

"There's not much to know. I am an angel of the Lord."

"Yeah, I got that part. Well, thank you…for coming to me even though you're Dean's angel. I actually wasn't expecting a response."

Castiel cocked his head to the side which Memphis thought was absolutely adorable of him.

"I am not Dean's angel. Dean is my charge as are you and Sam. I choose to come to Dean because he is the leader of you three."

Memphis rolled her eyes. "If I had a dime for every time I heard that, I'd be able to retire early."

Castiel cracked a miniscule smile then disappeared when Memphis blinked.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Memphis! Get up, girl!"

Memphis shot up in the motel room bed at the sound of Bobby's voice. She leaped off the bed and into his arms. Bobby was like a second father to her and she cared for him deeply.

"Bobby, I've missed you."

"Same here, kid. Now I found out what the Michael sword was for you."

Memphis looked at her brothers. "What's the Michael sword?"

Sam smirked. "We let you sleep for a couple hours because you looked too deep in it to wake up. So you missed a message from Chuck. It said we have to find the Michael sword in a castle on a hill of 42 dogs."

Memphis mocked gasped. "I hope it's not dead dogs. That's just sad."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Bobby, what were you saying?"

Bobby pulled out several books from his bag and opened it up to pictures of the archangel Michael using his sword.

"It's the sword he used to send Lucifer into hell so if you guys get it…"

Sam finished his thought. "We can kick his ass all over again."

"Yeah but where is this castle?" Memphis asked.

Bobby threw her a book. "Start looking."

Sam got up to go look through the other books but before he reached them he stopped and turned around to face Bobby.

"What is it, Sam?" Bobby asked seeing the pained look on his face.

"Bobby, this is my fault."

"Sam…" Both Dean and Memphis tried to warn him.

"I broke the seal by killing Lilith. I didn't know. It's my fault, Bobby. You all warned me about Ruby and the demon blood but I didn't listen. I am so sorry."

Bobby stood up and walked over to Sam with an unbelievably angry expression. Memphis stood up and moved to stand next to her brother in case anything happened.

"You're sorry? You're sorry for starting Armageddon?" He yelled. "You damn idiot! You listen to me boy, if we make it out of this alive. You forget my number, you hear me?"

"Bobby!" Memphis yelled but Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

He had tears in his eyes as he spoke to Bobby. "Okay. There's a church near by…maybe I should go read some of the lore books there."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, why don't you do that?"

Sam grabbed some of the books and although Memphis tried to stop him, he walked out the door. Memphis turned onto Bobby; she was furious.

"How dare you? He said he was sorry, he knows he screwed up, and you treat him like he's the scum of the earth?"

"He started the end of the world!"

"No! Actually that was Dean! Dean broke the first seal and Sam broke the last and hell I probably broke a few in between. So don't you dare throw all your blame on Sam!"

Memphis walked out of the motel room and went outside onto the iron steps that led to the upstairs motel rooms. She took a seat on them and placed her head in her hands. She needed Castiel. She needed him more than anything right now. Memphis couldn't help but think about the first night they kissed and had a real conversation.

**FLASHBACK**

Dean, Sam, and Memphis were returning from burying a friend of theirs, Pamela. She was psychic that had helped them a couple times and died from it. They arrived at their latest hotel room all in grumpy moods. Dean threw his bag down and turned on the light.

"Home, crappy home."

That's when they spotted Castiel and Uriel standing in the room. Memphis smiled at the sight of Castiel but he wasn't looking at her. Castiel was leaning against the wall facing the center of the room without actually looking at anyone. Uriel was staring straight at the Winchester's. Memphis noticed Castiel's stoic face and she knew that whatever they were going to say was not going to be good news.

"Well this doesn't look good."

Memphis sat on the bed and pulled off her t-shirt revealing a small tank top underneath. Castiel noticed a large gash on her bicep that was bleeding profusely. Sam grabbed the first aid kit, pulled out scissors, string, and a needle then sat down next to his sister.

"What happened to you?" Castiel asked without showing any emotion.

"She was thrown through a window trying to save the friend we just buried. Pamela, you remember Pamela, Cas. You blinded her! Well now she's dead. And my sister has several gashes and two broken ribs." Dean said angrily then turned to his siblings. "Sam, are you sure you can do that? Maybe I should do it."

Sam gave him a look. "I've stitched her up a hundred times. I can handle it."

Memphis groaned. "I don't care who the hell does it, just close it! It hurts like a bitch!"

Castiel walked over to the bed and laid his hand over top of Memphis' wound. A bright light illuminated from his hand and when he pulled away the gash was gone. Memphis touched her arm in awe but before she could say anything Castiel pulled her from the bed then placed his hand on her ribs. The throbbing disappeared and she looked at him shocked.

"Wow! Thanks, angel face." She winked as she always did after saying the nickname she made for him.

Castiel almost smiled. "Now I do not 'owe you one'."

Memphis laughed and sat back down on the bed. Dean decided to get the conversation back on topic.

"What are you doing here? You have Alastair, leave us alone for a while."

"Yeah, we have Alastair but he refuses to talk, no matter what. We need his best student to come and get him to." Uriel said with a smirk.

Memphis glanced at Dean and shook her head. "Absolutely not. No way."

Uriel turned to her sharply and barked. "Stay out of it! Your opinion means nothing!"

Castiel whipped around and gave Uriel a dirty look. "Do not speak to her like that. You know she has helped in so many ways and treating her like dirt is not the way to get them to help."

Memphis got up from the bed and walked towards the table where her bag was laying.

"It's okay, angel face. Don't sweat it. My Dad said worse things than that to me before."

"Will one of you tell us why the big deal with Alastair?" Sam asked.

Uriel took over. "Someone is killing angels and we need to find out who."

Dean ran a hand over his face. "And to do that you need me to torture Alastair?"

Cas turned back around. "You're the only one that can get to him."

Memphis sat in a chair at the table and sighed. "Jesus Christ. I don't know if I can deal with all this."

Castiel noticed a grim look on the usually chipper face. He knew that she was frustrated with him and he wanted to explain everything to her but he couldn't. Not now. Dean decided to break the tension.

"I'm not going with you. I can't, I won't torture again."

Uriel stepped forward. "You don't have a choice."

Memphis blinked and they were gone, including Dean.

"How the hell are we going to find him?" Memphis asked tiredly.

"I think I know someone that can help."

An hour later Sam walked in with Ruby. After Memphis threatened to kill her for ten minutes, Sam finally convinced her to relax and let Ruby help.

By the time Sam and Memphis reached the abandoned factory Dean was in, a fight had already broken out. Sam was trying to exorcise Alastair while Memphis ran to Dean. He was broken and bloody on the ground.

"Dean! Dean? Big brother, wake up! It's time to wake up, buddy."

Memphis was gently trying to slap him awake but it wasn't working. She looked over at Castiel, he was hurt too but nothing compared to Dean.

"Look what you did to him! This is your fault! Sam, come on!"

Sam did it, he didn't just send Alastair back to hell, he killed him. That thought alone scared Memphis half to death. Sam and Memphis carried Dean out to the car, forgetting Castiel, and drove as quickly as they could to the hospital. An hour later, Dean was stable but was still unconscious. Sam was on one side of his bed while Memphis was on the other.

"Sam…I don't know how you're getting so powerful but I hope you're not doing anything stupid to get that way."

Sam shook his head. "No…no, I'm not." Sam spotted Castiel outside the door. "I'm going to go talk to Castiel. Do you want to come?"

"No. Tell him to go to hell."

Sam didn't comment, he just continued to walk out of the room. Memphis was holding Dean's hand and crying against it.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I should've been there. I should have fought harder. I should be there for you…always."

Sam came back in ten minutes later. Memphis decided she needed to get some air.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Be careful." Sam said as an afterthought.

Memphis walked out of the hospital and around the back into the deserted parking lot. She looked up to the sky and started taking to the one person she really needed right now.

"Daddy…Daddy, if you can hear me, I need your help. Please Dad. I never really asked for anything but I need you now. You have to help Dean and Sam. I'm scared I'm losing them. Dean almost died tonight…again. And Sam…oh god Dad, Sam is gone. Please Daddy…I can't do this anymore. I want you to be here. I want you to take charge again. I want you to be crazy army Dad again!" Memphis fell to her knees and cried. "I _need_ you to be crazy army Dad again."

Memphis was sobbing in the middle of the parking lot but she knew the second Castiel showed up. She was starting to learn how to sense him. Memphis wiped at her face, stood up, and turned around to face him.

"You are not who I wanted."

"Your father can not visit earth."

"He has before."

"No, you made an illusion of him at his tombstone. That was not really him."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I want my Dad, I need him here!"

Castiel shook his head. "I'm sorry. You can't see him."

Memphis walked up to Castiel and started pounding on his chest and crying again. She was screaming at him but he stood there and took it without so much as a flinch.

"My brother could have died and it would have been on your head! I hate you! I hate you! How could you do this to us?"

"I am sorry, Memphis. I did not mean to hurt you or Dean."

Memphis fell to the ground and Castiel went down with her still cradling her in his arms. Memphis cried into his chest for what seemed like forever but was probably only a few minutes.

"Memphis, I am not allowed to be here right now but I know you would not be able to take it if you didn't get some sort of answer."

Memphis moved to stand up again and Castiel followed suit. She looked him dead in the eye and asked him the question that was plaguing her nightmares.

"Do I have to choose between Dean and Sam? Am I going to have to kill one of them?"

Castiel did not break her stare. "You will have to choose. Whether or not to kill, well that is up to you."

"I won't do it."

"You must. It's already prophesized. You will choose the side of one over the other. You did it before and you will do it again."

"No, it was different before. Their lives weren't on the line before. They're both my brothers."

"I know."

"How can I possibly…I can't do it."

"I believe you will make the right choice."

Memphis rolled her eyes and ran both hands through her hair causing Castiel to tilt his head to the side.

"You do not believe in yourself. You never have and none of us know why."

"It's called having your self confidence beaten out of you at a young age. You saw my past, Cas. It wasn't pretty."

"But it always seemed like what your father would say didn't matter to you."

Memphis sighed. "It always matters. The words hurt more than anything else in the world. They beat you down and rip away every bit of confidence you have until you're empty. That's why I have such a hard time believing that I play any type of role because my brother's are the hero's, not me."

"But you are special. I do not understand why you cannot see it."

Memphis couldn't help but laugh. "You're such a dork sometimes. A hot dork but a dork none the less."

"My body temperature is no different from your own."

She laughed louder this time. "I meant you're very stimulating to the eye, Castiel. Is that easier for you to understand?"

"Yes, because you are very stimulating to my eye as well."

Memphis was a bit taken off guard. "Castiel, did you just say I was hot?"

Castiel didn't break his serious face. "I do not like the term hot. I think you are beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I have been around for a long time."

"Well thank you…no guy has ever really referred to me as beautiful before except for…"

Memphis didn't finish her sentence. It hurt her to think of J.C. and everything they had gone through together. Unfortunately Castiel knew of the troubles and didn't have any real problem with discussing it.

"You love him, that man J.C."

Memphis shook her head stubbornly. "No. Not anymore."

"You think about him though and you call him occasionally."

"I haven't in a long time. I used to call him and hang up when his…when his wife answered."

"You wish you were his wife?"

Memphis looked at Castiel and gave him a small smile. "Not exactly. Yes, I loved him but I don't know if we would have survived marriage or anything like that. I think I wish I had a normal life sometimes but then I get out there and I grab my gun and I feel…right."

"I want you to know something, Memphis. You were never meant to be normal. You were always meant to be a hunter and you are one of the best hunters this world has ever seen and will ever see. That is why the angels take an interest in your life because you are strong, independent, and able to do handle anything handed to you."

Memphis snorted. "My bed hopping didn't get in the way."

Castiel chuckled. "No. In fact…those were my favorite parts."

"Wow, angel face, are you telling me you snooped into the bedroom?"

"Angels usually do not feel emotions but some, when they hang around humans long enough, start to think and feel like them. It is a rare hazard but a hazard none the less. When I would watch you with J.C. it seemed like you felt so much with him. I wonder what that feels like sometimes."

Memphis contemplated this for a minute. It was sad that Castiel couldn't enjoy the simple pleasures of life. Instead of just playing off his little confession, she decided to take a shot.

"Okay well…I'm going to do something right now and I really want you to just stop thinking for a minute and just…feel. Try your hardest to feel. Can you do that for me?"

Castiel nodded. "Well plausibly of course I can but…"

Memphis closed the distance between them and touched her lips to his. He was still and slightly shocked at first. The moment Memphis touched her tongue to Castiel's lips she felt his resolve disappear. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his body. Memphis' tongue massaged Castiel's until he got the hang out of it. She couldn't help her toes curling at the feel of Castiel's tongue and hands on her body. He pulled away from her still looking shocked.

"What did you feel?" Memphis whispered.

"Warmth and an odd feeling in my gut."

"Yeah, I don't know an exact term for the gut feeling but I had that too."

"We can not do that again, Memphis. That was lust and that is a deadly sin."

"That wasn't lust; lust would have been me doing that to you when we first met. I kissed you because I like you, Castiel. I don't know what it is about you and I know I'm not allowed to have feelings for you but I do. I'm sorry, Cas. I shouldn't have done that. I'll just go check on, Dean."

Memphis quickly walked back into the hospital not letting Castiel get in another word. Later on that night, Sam went back to the motel to pack so they could leave as soon as Dean was okay. Memphis was sitting in the chair next to the bed, holding Dean's hand, with her head on the mattress. She had her eyes closed and kept them closed when she heard Castiel flutter into the room. Dean awoke but Memphis still stayed silent.

"Are you okay?"

"No thanks to you." Dean's voice was hoarse.

"You need to be more careful." Castiel said.

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap." Dean snapped back.

"I know… our fate rests with you."

"Then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas, it's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not a hero, I'm not strong enough. Well I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me."

"I believe in you, Dean. And so do a lot of other angels."

"So did you find out who was killing the angels?"

"Yes, it was Uriel. He was the traitor amongst us. I killed him this evening. I have a feeling I will be punished so if you do not see me for a while, do not worry. I will return." Castiel took a long pause. "Dean, may I ask you something?"

"If it's for another mission, you're going to have to give me a couple days."

"No. It's about something Memphis did tonight when I spoke with her."

"What did she do?" Dean asked with a nervous twinge to his voice.

"Well after she tried to punch me several times we spoke at length. Then she kissed me to help me feel."

Dean chuckled with a struggle. "Yeah, that sounds like her. Besides I could tell she cared about you."

Castiel looked at him. "How?"

Memphis could feel Dean's eyes on the back of her head. He gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"I know my sister better than anyone. I know every emotion and every thought in that girl's head. She likes you, Cas. She knows it's wrong but she does. Please if you have to break her heart, do it as gently as possible."

"I do not know how to break a heart gentle or otherwise."

Dean chuckled. "Alright well, just be nice. As nice as you can be."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Memphis saw Sam walking back towards the motel not too long after. They walked back into the room together to see Bobby bleeding on the ground, Dean stabbing a demon, and some demon bitch staring at them.

"Hello Sam, Memphis."

"Ruby?" Memphis asked.

"No. Meg." Sam said with hatred.

The fight broke out and just as Dean was about to stab Meg, the demon left her body. They rushed Bobby to the hospital and left before any questions should be asked.

"Where are we going?" Memphis asked completely left out.

"To Castle Storage on 42 Rover Lane." Dean answered.

Sam smirked. "Dad's storage lock up. He has the sword?"

"I guess so. We have to get there before the demons do."

The three of them arrived at Castle Storage and walked into John's lock up to see three demons lying dead on the floor.

Dean looked around. "What the hell?"

"I see you told the demons where the sword was."

The three of them turned to Zachariah and his two cronies standing there.

"Oh thank god, the angels are here." Dean deadpanned.

"What are you doing here?" Memphis asked.

"We're here for the sword and luckily you three idiots brought it with you."

Sam gave him an odd look. "We don't have anything."

Zachariah rolled his eyes. "You still don't get it, do you? You, Dean, are the Michael sword. The thing we need to put down Lucifer. You are the weapon Michael uses. You're Michael's vessel, or rather his receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"You're _the_ vessel. Michael's vessel."

"How? Why? Why me?"

"Because you are chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

Dean snorted. "Oh yeah. Life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass."

Zachariah shook his head and took a step forward. "Joking. Always joking. This isn't a joke!"

"So wait…" Memphis stepped up. "Why are you telling us this? Why doesn't he just beam down into Dean?" A light bulb went off. "You need his consent! An angel can't enter a vessel without the person's consent."

"Unfortunately yes." Zachariah answered.

"Well you're not going to get it." Memphis said with conviction.

Dean shook his head. "There has to be another way."

"There is _no _other way. There _must _be a battle. Michael _must _defeat the Serpent. It is written."

"Yeah, maybe." Dean shrugged. "But on the other hand…eat me. The answer's no."

"Fine. You want to play this way. Your friend Bobby is gravely injured correct? Well how about I make it so he never walks again."

Dean looked him dead in the eyes. "No."

Zachariah made a gun motion with his fingers. "Alright, well how about Sammy here?"

Sam screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Memphis kneeled next to him in horror.

"Next time, I'll break more than his legs."

Dean didn't break. "No."

"Alright well how about if Memphis doesn't have her lungs."

Memphis tried to gasp for air but it was impossible. She couldn't breath; she clutched at Sam's hand. Dean looked down in anguish but Memphis shook her head, mentally telling him to not give in.

"Fine. Still not enough? How about if I give you stage 4 stomach cancer?"

Dean clutched his stomach and started coughing up blood. Everything was starting to go black for Memphis and Sam didn't know what to do. Zachariah went up to Dean and grabbed his chin.

"What now, boy?"

Blood was pouring out of Dean's mouth. "Go to hell."

All of sudden there was an extreme bright light and then Castiel was there. Memphis wanted to cry out to him but she couldn't breath. Castiel immediately started kicking ass against Zachariah's sidekicks. He killed both of them and then turned to Zachariah.

"Castiel…how are you…"

"Alive?" Castiel gave a small smile. "Good question. How did these three end up on that plane? Another good question. I think we both know the answer. Put these three back together. I will not ask twice."

Zachariah disappeared but did as Castiel asked. Memphis gasped in a deep breath while Sam and Dean stood up. Castiel walked towards them while Sam helped Memphis up from the floor.

"You three need to be more careful."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"That's not what I meant. Lucifer is circling his vessel and once he gets it, you will be in far more danger than you realize."

Memphis stepped up towards Castiel with tears in her eyes. He looked at her sadly and wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how.

"I thought you were dead."

"So did I." Castiel said.

"How are you alive right now?" Sam asked.

Before he could answer Sam's question Memphis launched herself into Castiel's arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to his body. Castiel closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. He was worried about her for the past two days and when he saw her struggling for air, it felt like everything was being taken away from him.

"I thought I would never see you again." Memphis whispered into his ear.

"I will try my hardest to never leave you." He whispered back.

Memphis pulled away slowly and she really wanted to kiss him but didn't want to do so in front of her brothers. Castiel placed a hand on Dean and Sam's ribs and branded them.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as Castiel did the same to Memphis.

"They're symbols that will protect you from angels."

Memphis chuckled. "You branded us?"

"I carved it into your ribs. I have to go. Like I said, be careful. I'll be in touch."

They blinked and Castiel was gone. Dean walked over to Memphis and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"At least you know, he's alive right?"

Memphis put on a brave face. "Right. So you're the Michael sword, that's kinda cool."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, it's gonna be a blast."

Sam rolled his eyes at both of them, "Try to take this a little seriously guys."

"Uh-Oh, Dean, I don't think Zachariah removed the stick he put up Sam's ass!"

"Shut up, Mem!" Sam said petulantly as he pushed her.

"Alright children!" Dean yelled while putting his hands in between them. "We'll worry about the Michael bullshit later; let's go see how Bobby's doing."


End file.
